Sweet Temptations
by hpangel
Summary: It's the gangs 7th year, but Hermione is now the school slut and the only boy she hasn't conquered is Draco Malfoy. How far will she go to change this? Will she go too far? D/G! NOT a smut fic. First story I've ever written. Not my best. Haha
1. The begining

 Disclaimer: I hate these… Not mine…. Blah blah blah blah…. You get the picture.  
  
  
  
A/N I wrote this when I was supposed to be working on "Who Said Love Was Easy?" but I have writers block, for that story! Weird I know but this has NO connection to it so read on~! Warning you are about to be another victim of my potty mouth. ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger was walking down the halls of Hogwarts. At age 17 she had a perfect body. Everywhere she went the boys went drooling. She had discovered a spell to change her appearance in 6th year and took full advantage of it. But it was not just her looks that have changed it was her attitude. She was dressed in a VERY short, tight, black mini skirt, with a hot-pink thong, very visibly sticking out of it. She was wearing black- strapped, high-heeled sandals and a red midriff halter-top.  
  
As she was strutting down the halls, hips swaying, bubble gum cracking, she turned the corner and almost walked straight into one of her former best friends: Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh hey Harry." She said in a bored girly voice, twirling her gum around her finger and sticking it back in her mouth.  
  
"Hey Hermione?" Harry started.  
  
Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Look Harry, you were a good lay, but what we had is O-V-E-R. You know it was nothing special. I mean even Ron has excepted that." She cut him off before he could finish.  
  
Harry looked taken aback.  
  
"Uh no, I was just gonna tell you that you have toilet paper sticking out of your ass."  
  
"Oh shit, what?!" Hermione squealed.  
  
Harry just continued walking away and Hermione waited until the sound of his sniggers died away before running into the nearest bathroom to remove the paper.  
  
After that task was done. She checked her make up in the mirror.  
  
"OH. MY. GOSH. Is that a wrinkle?!"  
  
At this statement giggling was heard in the stalls, and Parvati and Lavender appeared with grins on their faces.  
  
"Oh, pa pa pa pooooor Whoremione!" Lavender gushed mockingly. "Does the whore have a wrinkle?" Lavender gasped for more affect. "What in the world are we to do Parvati?"  
  
The two girls continued giggling as the exited, ignoring the death glare they were getting from Hermione.  
  
Once outside the doors, Parvati turned to her best friend.  
  
"Good one Lavender."  
  
"Thanks I don't think I did so bad myself." Lavender replied.  
  
"Ever since Hermione turned into WHOREmione, we haven't got any chances to get our men back." Parvati exclaimed getting an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
_The doors to the great hall opened. Hermione had not been on the Hogwarts express this year and this worried Harry and Ron immensely, and they strained in their seats to see if it was her, but what they saw walk or strut into the great hall was NOT the Hermione they knew. She was dressed different, walked different and LOOKED, well, good.  
  
Immediately all eyes were on her, male and female, with jaws on the floor.  
  
"Oops sorry bout my like lateness." She said in a California valley girl accent.  
  
"But I totally couldn't find any pants that matched this shirt, and then my lipstick was runny, and I broke a nail looking for my shoes and I barely had time to blow dry my hair…"  
  
"That is quite alright Ms.Granger." Dumbledore exclaimed looking mildly amused by her dramatic entrance.  
  
"Oh alright then." Hermione said walking over to the Gryffindor table her heels making a clack clack clack sound on the marble floor.  
  
When she reached the table she promptly placed her self right in the middle of Harry and Ron. For the rest of the meal, Harry and Ron were too afraid of what might happen if they looked at Hermione to talk to her, not that she was lacking attention.  
  
It seemed that all of a sudden every male member of not only Gryffindor, but even the Slytherins were giving her appreciative looks. And those who were lucky enough to get her attention immediately stared chatting with her.  
  
_*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
Ever since then the male portion of the school were currently going to very extreme measures to have her. And so starts our story…  
  
  
  
After her little incident in the bathroom Hermione needed to go somewhere where she could be pissed off in peace. It was bad enough that she was having a major bad hair day but now she had to deal with those two.  
  
"Stupid Bitches." She muttered to herself as she turned and ran head long into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Granger the slut." He drawled lazily, totally unaffected by her appearance.  
  
Out of all the males in school Draco Malfoy was the only one that Hermione had failed to seduce. No matter what she looked like, to him, she was still a mudblood, and in this case, a slut.  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy." She snapped.  
  
"No that's your job." He said back. And the sad part was, that he was totally serious.  
  
By this time Hermione was already walking away with her middle finger in the air behind her, as she turned another corner.  
  
Draco just smirked and walked on. The sole reason that Hermione's so called 'charm' had no effect on him is because his heart belonged to another. Now this sounds very unMalfoy like but it was true. Draco Malfoy had fallen for the littlest Weasley who was in fact no so little anymore.  
  
There was just something about her that intrigued him and an accident not too long ago brought out their true feelings for each other. In fact he was just on his way to meeting her when he ran into the school prostitute. Draco Malfoy was all about control and his run in with Hermione just proved it. This was the girl that guys dumped their long time girl friends for.  
  
When Draco reached the wall behind the 12th suit of armor in the hall way, he pointed his want at it and said the password that opened the secret passage…  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N So what do ya think? Trash it or leave it? The only way to tell me is to review!


	2. And then some

Disclaimer: I hate these. Not mine.. Blah blah blah blah.. You get the picture.  
  
  
  
A/N Thanks so much for the positive feedback!!! I liked MOST of the reviews, but it kinda discouraged me when someone just straight up told me to trash it, but hey, don't like it? Don't read it right? Well enough of my blabbing so go read! Oh and I've decided to make Hermione less sluttish, since I did kinda go over board. But she'll still be conceited mind you. ;) I still have the plot all worked out so give this one a chance!  
  
  
  
Draco stealthily creeped into the secret passage where he was supposed to be meeting Ginny. He remembered her saying she wanted to talk to him about something important so he quickened his pace. After a couple of minutes went by he finally reached the end of the corridor where it opened out into a huge room full a tapestries and beautifully decorated with elaborate furniture and paintings. Right in the middle of the room on a comfy looking loveseat, sat Ginny.  
  
She smiled at him when he came into the light.  
  
"Well it's about time." She stated trying to sound disappointed, but failing miserably when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"Time for what?" Was his reply, as he swooped down for a kiss, capturing her waiting mouth, in a nothing short of a passionate kiss.  
  
They were a couple of minutes into the kiss when Ginny realized something. Something was missing, a little thing called air. She reluctantly broke the kiss and gasped for breath.  
  
"Now THAT is what I call a breathtaking kiss." Ginny replied when she caught her breath.  
  
"Always late but worth the wait." Draco said smirking.  
  
At this Ginny frowned.  
  
"Why were you so late anyhow?" She asked looking concerned.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and replied shortly.  
  
"I ran into WHOREmione in the hall, no big."  
  
Ginny pursed her lips and sighed, sitting back down on the loveseat.  
  
"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, Draco." She started.  
  
"What you dragged me out here so we could talk about he school prostitute? She's a whore she has no friends, end of story, so can we go back to ahem, more important matters?"  
  
He said all this very fast and Ginny just looked at him for a moment before she burst out laughing.  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to frown.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ginny wiped away a few tears before replying.  
  
"You are just SO cute when you do that!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"That."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." She finished, after all her laughter had subsided.  
  
"Anyway, let's me serious for a second."  
  
"Just for a second?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny threw up her hands.  
  
"There is just no end to it is there?" She replied in exasperation.  
  
"End to what?"  
  
"This."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what." Ginny huffed, getting impatient.  
  
"Look Draco, I'm doing my impatient pose." She said warningly.  
  
Now Draco really got serious. He may be a Malfoy but he was no match against Ginny Weasley. She had thrown every boy that ever touched her on his back, in pain, after doing the 'impatient pose.'  
  
"I want the old Herm back." She continued. "And I know that Harry and Ron do too. I just need a plan to get her back to her old self."  
  
Ginny was about to continue but one look and Draco shut her mouth. Draco was looking at her like she was crazy or something.  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"Are you crazy? I thought you would be smarter than that Ginny."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just put a memory charm on her and she'll forget the whole thing about being a whore." Draco drawled as if it were the answer to all their problems.  
  
"No, oh my gosh Draco, don't you think that I thought of that already? No, we have to make Herm change back on her own free will. Plus it's too much of her life that we would have to make her forget."  
  
Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and gave him her 'what now Mr. Smart Guy?' look.  
  
"Hey at least I tried." Draco said, after a while, and stretched out on the couch.  
  
"We need to team up with Harry and Ron." Ginny said suddenly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me, Draco Edward Malfoy."  
  
Draco straightened up at this. Ginny only used his middle name when she was frustrated with him.  
  
"Do we hafta?" He asked in a little kids voice, which sounded very out of character for him.  
  
"Yes we hafta." Ginny replied mocking his little kids tone.  
  
Ginny went deep in thought for a minute, before looking up.  
  
"I can' think of anything right now but."  
  
She was about to go on but she noticed that Draco wasn't paying attention and proceeded to do her 'impatient pose' again, when she caught a bit of what he was singing under his breath.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck, screw a kangaroo, finger bang a chimpanzee.."  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"It's not 'chimpanzee' its orangutan."  
  
"Oh. Now where was I? Oh yeah, finger bang an orangutan, at your local zoo." He continued.  
  
"You know what? I don't even know why I bother." Ginny said walking out of the room as Draco was starting, 'Grandma got run over by a reindeer.'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N So what dija think? Can't tell me if you don't review!! 


	3. She Shoots...

 Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling but the plot and my potty mouth. ;)  
  
  
  
A/N There will be a plot twist in this chapter. Read and find out. ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was stressed. Very stressed. She was in her dorm room, which currently looked like an explosion at Victoria's Secret, looking for her baby blue strapless bra.  
  
"Grrr. Where the hell is that thing?" Hermione asked herself indignantly." I can't wear my new blue halter top without it!"  
  
"Oh no, isn't that a tragedy!" A voice rang out from the door. It was Parvati, accompanied by Lavender of course.  
  
"Lavender what are we to do?" She continued, in mock horror.  
  
"Kiss my ass, Parvati." Hermione spat back.  
  
"Hell no girl, god knows where that's been."  
  
Hermione was fuming; she balled her fists at her sides and her cheeks tinged pink.  
  
"Well just because I've gotten laid -" she started to say.  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Or twenty times."  
  
The girls interrupted. Hermione turned redder.  
  
"Skank!" She yelled.  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Prostitute!"  
  
"Hood rat!"  
  
Lavender snorted at the last comment. "Me? A Hood rat? Okay Hermione let me give you a dose or reality here. Who is the one screwing every goddamn male in this school?"  
  
"Well at least I can get some." Hermione smirked at her comment. "Maybe what you two need is a few tips."  
  
At that Hermione's mouth curled into a wicked smile. If not for her dramatic change in character it would have looked very strange, but surprisingly it suited her very well in this situation.  
  
Parvati sighed.  
  
"Would you do that?" She replied suddenly.  
  
At this Hermione knew that she had won. Nevertheless she raised an eyebrow at the two girls in a questioning motion.  
  
"Well you know what they say." Lavender started. "If you can't beat them join them."  
  
The sudden change in attitude towards Hermione was a still a shock to her but, she wasn't complaining. She would have to take these girls under her wing now. She would no longer be alone. But this was a challenge, because there was still one guy and school that she had not been able to conquer, and she was determined to do anything in her power to do it.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was fiercely loyal to Ginny but once in a while his mind might slip a little and ogle other girls that pass by. After all he is male, but there was one encounter that he could not get out of his head. The only reason Hermione seemed to have no effect on him was only because of his loyalty to Ginny. Every time Hermione walked passed him wearing her seductive grin and little bit more than revealing clothing, he had to chant over and over.  
  
'You have a girlfriend. You have a girlfriend.'  
  
These past days have been getting worse. Ginny had been refusing to sleep with him for "Girl reasons" she had said. Sometimes she just wasn't in the mood. This frustrated Draco immensely. He still remembered what she had said last week.  
  
  


*FLASHBACK*  
  
  


_"C'mon baby we haven't done it in over two weeks!"  
  
"I know but I just don't feel like it is all." Ginny exclaimed getting impatient.  
  
"What, you don't want me anymore?"  
  
"No, that's not it at all! Draco, is this all our relationship is made of? Having sex?"  
  
Draco was very tempted to say 'yes' just to get her peeved but thought the better of it. Instead he replied.  
  
"No, but it is at least PART of it. Gin guys have needs." He never got to finish because just then Ginny snapped.  
  
"WELL GIRLS ARE NOT SEX TOYS! YOU CAN'T JUST USE US TO GET A GOOD LAY ONCE IN A WHILE. WE ARE HUMAN BEINGS AND WE HAVE FEELINGS!!!! WE ARE NOT OBJECTS!"  
  
Ginny had screamed at the top of her lungs. Then stormed out of the corridor that they usually met at.  
  
  
_

*****END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
  


Draco hadn't talked to her since. He couldn't even get near enough to apologize.  
  
"God I hate when girls PMS." He mumbled to himself as he was returning to his dormitory.  
  
As Draco trudged down to the dungeons he started to get really horny.  
  
'Oh great, just what I need, when I can't get none from my own girlfriend.' He thought to himself.  
  
By now the bulge in his pants was quite obvious. He tried to loosen his robes up so it wasn't so visible. He tried to find a dark corner to relieve himself in, but he was almost to the dormitory so he quickened his pace.  
  
Draco couldn't get to his dorm sooner. He immediately ran into the bathroom and unzipped his pants. His member was throbbing so much it was almost painful. Even the thought of another female made him this way.  
  
"Fuck!" He yelled crossly.  
  
"What the hell am I going to do now?" He mumbled to himself.  
  
'I could go look for Ginny but she'll probably get even more pissed at me. I'll take a walk, yes, that's what I'll do maybe it'll take my mind off uh. this stuff. Cold showers stopped working ages ago.' Draco thought to himself.  
  
Before he left for his walk, he changed into some comfortable clothes instead of his usual school uniform. He now wore, loose fitting khaki shorts and a white muscle shirt. It was a Saturday so he didn't have to worry about the dress code. But even with the loose fitting clothes and the fast pace he was going at down the hallway he still couldn't get the bulge in his pants to go away.  
  
Draco was walking so fast he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped head on into non other than Hermione Granger. Coincidentally in all her splendor, Hermione was wearing her baby blue halter-top and a short white skirt that showed of her tan shapely legs, that Draco certainly did not fail to notice. Though Hermione had been waiting for this moment for months, she was completely caught off guard until she felt the unmistakable Hard-On that Draco had at the moment. Hermione smiled to herself.  
  
'Yes!' She thought. 'God is with me today.'  
  
"Oh Draco what are you doing in this part of the castle?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
'Oh shit she looks so hot in that outfit, wait, she looks hot in any outfit. NO! Shut up Malfoy suck it up this is GRANGER the WHORE remember? But this is a one time thing and I can't stand it any longer.'  
  
While Draco was having his silent war in his mind Hermione was concocting a plan to seduce him.  
  
'Well not that this is going to be hard.' She thought to herself eyeing his pants. 'Oh he's bigger than I imagined. So the rumors were true.' Her thoughts trailed off when suddenly Draco launched himself at her.  
  
He grabbed her by the waste and pulled her towards him roughly sliding his eager tongue in her awaiting mouth. Hermione collected herself and reacted instantly. She snaked her arms around his neck and her hands roamed down his muscular back. The heat was rising and the kiss became more intense. Draco backed Hermione into the wall and trailed wet kisses down her neck. Despite herself Hermione gasped in pure pleasure. She had, had lots of lovers before this, but never as hot and heavy as this.  
  
Reluctantly Hermione pulled away gasping for breath. Draco advanced once more, but Hermione put a finger to his lips, and said in her most seductive whisper into his ear.  
  
"Lets go somewhere more. Private." Then licked his earlobe sensually. That was too much for Draco, he let out a loud groan, and dragged Hermione to the secret room in the hidden corridor.  
  
TBC.~  
  
  
  
A/N I am evil. The next chapter will be rated R, but there will only be a next chapter if u review. ;)


	4. She scores

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Sadly.  
  
  
  
A/N WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R So people who don't like smut LEAVE NOW.  
  
  
  
As soon as the secret wall opened up, Draco practically threw Hermione on the bed, and started to rip his clothes off. Hermione just watched propped up on her elbows, already getting feeling wetness between her thighs, with a look of pure lust in her features. As Draco pulled his shirt of, Hermione watched his well-toned muscles flex with his movements, but before Hermione could stop to enjoy his body he was on top of her again clad in only his boxers.  
  
"I want you now." Draco growled under his breath, while yanking Hermione's skirt off and discarding it to the floor.  
  
He was to her bra but couldn't get the clasp off and was quickly growing frustrated, when Hermione reached up and undid the clasp for him. She slipped the lacy piece of fabric from her shoulders very slowly and dropped it to the floor exposing her full breasts.  
  
Draco moaned and captured her left breast in his mouth while caressing the other showing no mercy. Hermione arched her back in ecstasy and let out a loud moan. Draco then moved up to capture her mouth in a hot forceful kiss.  
  
"Draco, I need you inside me now." Hermione whispered hoarsely. Then tugged down his boxers in one graceful movement, and stared. He really was big!  
  
Draco smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked arrogantly.  
  
"I've seen better." Hermione replied shortly.  
  
"I'll show you better you little whore." Draco said through gritted teeth and just as Hermione had, yanked off her panties and threw them to the floor. In one swift moment he was inside her hot core. He started slow then got faster, perspiration building all over his body.  
  
"What now you little bitch?" He sneered. Hermione just screamed in answer and Draco was satisfied.  
  
They were both reaching their climaxes fast and with one last thrust they both came, Draco grunting and Hermione screaming. The two of them just lay there for a minute panting, their bodies glistening in the light of the candles floating near by.  
  
"Wow." Hermione breathed when she had caught her breath. "Isn't that the best sex you've ever had?" She said throatily.  
  
"I've had better." Was Draco's short reply as he pulled out of her and got up to get dressed. He suddenly remembered Ginny again and felt extremely guilty.  
  
He was looking for his boxers when the wall on the other side of the room suddenly swung open and a breathless looking Ginny came in gasping.  
  
"Draco there you are I was just." She trailed off letting the sight before her sink in.  
  
Hermione was lying in the bed, THEIR bed, naked and sweaty and Draco was near by also naked looking like a deer caught in headlights, holding his boxers.  
  
"Oh hi Gin." Hermione piped in cheerfully as if there were nothing amis.  
  
".going to come apologize but I guess you've already found someone to satisfy your needs!" She choked out the last part, tears streaming down her cheeks and running full speed out of the room.  
  
"Ginny WAIT! It didn't mean anything I swear!" Draco finally had regained his senses and rounded on Hermione.  
  
"This is all your fault you little slut! If you hadn't seduced me while I was vulnerable."  
  
"My fault! You're the one who practically pounced on me in the hallway back there!" Hermione screeched back.  
  
Draco ignored her comment and resumed getting dressed, running a hand threw his hair in frustration.  
  
"Here at least put some clothes on." He said as he threw her garments at her.  
  
"What? Don't like what you see?" Hermione mocked his earlier comment.  
  
"No, what I see is a bitchy little slut who just got me in a shit load of trouble, and now I probably lost the only thing I ever cared about!" He raged.  
  
Hermione pretended not to hear the anger in his voice.  
  
"But it's her loss right baby?" She asked trying to soften him up once more, running her finger up his arm.  
  
"Don't touch me Bitch." Draco sneered nastily, pulling his arm out of her grasp roughly. His eyes were flashing dangerously and Hermione backed down, really getting scared now.  
  
"Never ever come near me again do you hear me?" He whispered dangerously. "If you do I swear I will kill you."  
  
One look at his face told Hermione that he was not joking in the slightest. She got dressed hurriedly and exited the room before Draco really lost his temper. Hermione had never seen anyone get that angry before.  
  
'Maybe he really does care for her' She thought. 'Maybe he really loves her.'  
  
"Oh dear god what have I done?" Hermione said out loud, and for the first time in Hermione Grangers life, she was having doubts.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Okay Ron it's time we take action. We have to get the old Hermione back." Harry told his best friend.  
  
"No shit Harry, that's only what Ginny and I've been trying to tell you for the past month." Ron replied sarcastically.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes and continued.  
  
"We have to before she causes real harm."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
  
  
Hermione had to recollect herself she had to reflect. After the incident with Ginny Hermione had gone outside for a walk along the lake to think. Is this really worth it? Sleeping with guys for the fun of it just because I can? The first answer that popped into her head was. 'Hell yah girl!' But what happened this time with Draco was not was she had planned. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Get over yourself girl. You've been doing this long enough you're almost a pro now." She thought out loud.  
  
"Toughen up, you've just conquered your ultimate goal, you should be happy! Yes, why am I feeling guilty? Draco did that on his own free will. Ha! Stupid conscience thought you could come back did you? I am Hermione Granger and I can have any man that I want!"  
  
With that Whoremione was back once again.  
  
  
  
A/N I was bored so I decided to be nice and write this chapter too. So you better review! 


	5. Ginny's Turn

 Disclaimer: Don't own any of it but the plot.  
  
A/N Another warning. The plot has taken a very twisted turn. And note that the characters are ooc for a reason. This is a humor fic too u know. ;)  
  
After Hermione had rushed out of the secret chamber, Draco immediately plopped down on the ground, with his hands over his face. He simply didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't be Draco without Ginny, so why bother trying anymore? Yes, that's it; he just won't BE Draco anymore.  
  
"Then why am I standing around here for letting some girl make me all soft and mushy?" He said to himself in the chamber.  
  
"I have to go find Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said as he headed down the corridor.  
  
Once he got to the main part of the castle, the hallways were more crowded and he carelessly pushed and shoved the other students and ignored the cheerful greetings from some of Ginny's friends he had gotten on with, over the weeks. His usually calm and gentle demeanor was gone.  
  
Draco was starting to get irritated at the amount of people in the corridors, when he happened to glance at his Rolex, it was nearly noon.  
  
'It's almost lunch.' He thought. 'No wonder.' Then he started walking in the opposite direction towards the Great Hall with everyone else. He spotted Crabbe and Goyle immediately since they were easily the largest at the Slytherin table. As he approached, the whole table glanced up at him. The Slytherins usually ignored him since he was dating Ginny Weasely, and he in turn did not sit at the Slytherin table, so his arrival was unexpected.  
  
"What do you want traitor." Malcolm Baddock sneered when Draco reached the table. Malcolm had become the new 'leader' in Slytherin since Draco's "Betrayal." So he spoke up. Everyone else at the table had similar looks on their faces as they glared Draco down.  
  
"What, no welcome home party?" Draco asked with his old evil smirk.  
  
Malcolm stared at him suspiciously.  
  
"How do we really know that you're back?" He asked eyeing him with distaste.  
  
Draco turned on his heel to observe the Gryffindor table and found that Ginny was not present. This only pained him for a split second before he yelled across the hall.  
  
"Hey Weasley! Where's your little baby sister? I guess I knocked her up so good she couldn't even walk down here, the little whore! I told her she couldn't handle me."  
  
This caused a huge chain reaction. Ron and Harry simultaneously jumped from their seats in rage as Ginny's roommates shook their heads in disgust and flipped him off. The rest of the Gryffindor table looked on shocked. The Slytherin table exploded into a round of deafening applause.  
  
Draco took a bow and sat down next to Crabbe, numerous back slaps raining down on him as he was seated.  
  
"See guys I still got it." He bragged.  
  
For the rest of the meal he bragged about his many 'adventures' in bed with Ginny and revealed Ginny's most intimate secrets and moments in their relationship.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Ginny was in her dormitory sobbing her heart out. Literally. She couldn't believe that Draco would do this to her. He had been so sweet and loving to her in their relationship, and her friends had even accepted him. But what she saw in those 30 seconds in the chamber made her heart feel as if someone had ripped it out and handed it to her in a doggy bag.  
  
_'Eww how gross_.' She thought after bit. She sniffed and got another tissue from her bedside table.  
  
"I don't need dat bastard." Ginny declared through a severely stuffed up nose.  
  
"Instead of feeling sorry for myself I should be rewarding myself. Hmm what always makes me feel better?" She inquired.  
  
"Oh yes, dissing people and singing make me feel better all the time!" She said brightly.  
  
"But which one? I'll do both." Ginny thought. After choosing her target carefully she started belting out the words to a made up song.  
  
" 1 2 Fuck you. 3 4 Hermione's a whore. 5 6 She sucks dick. 7 8 She's not straight. 9 10 There she blows again!" Ginny finished with a flourish.  
  
"Wow now that definitely made me feel a helluva lot better! You know sometimes I surprise even myself with my own genius." She quipped happily.  
  
"Now I just need a song for that ass wipe Draco."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING December 20th Friday (Last day before Winter Holidays)  
  
  
  
Ginny headed down to breakfast in high spirits, which surprised her peers a great deal. Being oblivious to the happenings of the night before, she happily munched on her toast and scanned the table to find everyone staring at her.  
  
"What, never seen a girl eating toast before? It's really not that interesting if you think about it." Ginny stated mildly.  
  
"Uh, Ginny?" Ron asked cautiously, as if she were a bomb ready to go off.  
  
"I think there's something you should know." Harry finished for Ron. By now the whole Hall was staring at her intently.  
  
Ginny's cheerfulness ebbed away faster than cotton candy melts in your mouth.  
  
"What is going on here?" She asked anger rising in her cheeks. She didn't know why but she had this gut feeling it had something to do with her and Draco.  
  
"W w well." Ron started.  
  
"Draco yelled out to the whole school that he banged you last night and that you were so dazed by it that you couldn't even come down to eat." Harry blurted out sucking in huge amounts of air when he was done.  
  
"Which was a total lie of course considering the fact that it was me he fucked last night." A voice rang out from the hall doors.  
  
Everyone in the Hall turned to see (no surprise here) none other than Whoremione herself strutting into the Great Hall, flanked by Lavender and Parvati in full slut mode.  
  
When they turned to see Ginny's reaction, the Gryffindors all cowered at the look of rage on etched on Ginny's face. They could practically see her nerves boiling inside her head.  
  
But when Ginny spoke her voice was surprisingly calm.  
  
"So these must be the new recruits." She said walking over and eyeing them up and down.  
  
"Stepped one step out of Skankville right into Whoretown I see."  
  
This caused a fit of chuckles and giggled from whole Hall and Ginny curled her mouth into a smirk that would have done Lucius Malfoy proud.  
  
"You'll get what's coming to you just wait." Ginny drawled and roughly pushed passed the girls.  
  
This of course just caused another round of tremendous applause from the whole school, this time for Ginny.  
  
"I'll teach you to mess with Ginny Weasley while she's PMSing." She grumbled as she retreated from the Great Hall.  
  
As she was storming past the bulletin board, a brightly colored piece of parchment caught her eye and she stopped her rampage abruptly to stop and look at it.  
  
Gryffindor /Slytherin Party in Perfects Bathroom 8:00 pm December 23rd. 6th and 7th years only You Must know Password to your Common Room to Enter.  
  
It must have been charmed so that only Gryffindors and Slytherin students could see it because the teachers would definitely not authorize this kind of party.  
  
'Well, well, well. Lady luck is with me today.' Ginny smiled wickedly.  
  
If she wanted to bust Whoremione and that Bastard good, this would be the perfect event to do so. Now all she needed was a plan.  
  
  
  
A/N That's it y'all. Next Chapter : The party. If you don't review I won't update.. ;) Again a BIG HUG AND THANK YOU to my Beta Melissa Malfoy, this chapter was out fast highly in part to her. Lots of luv to you Melissa! Go read her story, "Let it Snow," it is very sweet!~


	6. Revenge is sweet

 Disclaimer: Don't own any of it but the plot.  
  
A/N Hello all, as an early Birthday present to myself I have written for you a very long party scene, two chapters full of, Drunk people, bitch fights, bikinis and lots of healthy Draco & Hermione bashing. Enjoy!  
  
After hours of thinking Ginny had finally concocted the fool proof plan to leave Whoremione in the dirt. It was so simple but so brilliant.  
  
"Whoremione is going to be so mortified." Ginny thought evilly.  
  
So, Draco had rubbed off on her after all.  
  
The plan was set so she could set it off at the party itself. Hopefully most of them won't be too stoned or drunk to forget it the next day. What she had in store for Draco was a little bit more intense then she had thought but... _'Oh well the bastard deserves it_.'  
  
  
  
Monday, DECEMBER 23rd  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dinner and Ginny was grinning ear to ear. It was almost time for the party. Not only was she looking forward to the revenge, but also she was actually looking forward to the party itself. It had been a while since Ginny had actually had a bit of fun and tonight she was DEFINITELY going to have fun.  
  
"Hey Gin what are you so happy about?" Kimberly, one of her roommates asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh I didn't tell you?" Ginny exclaimed, completely thrown by from the question.  
  
Kim just shook her head confused. Kimberly Hoodburry, had long, straight, reddish auburn hair, much like Ginny's, that reached just to the middle of her back. She also had sparkling sapphire colored eyes, which were tinted green. She was known for her extraordinary eyes and was envied by most of the girls in their year. Kim was the one the girls went to for advice as she was a very good listener.  
  
"I'll tell all of you guys in the dorm." Ginny whispered across the table, to her dorm mates and proceeded to get up. Unbeknownst to Ginny was a pair of silver gray eyes following her out the doors.  
  
Once the four girls reached the 6th year dorm room and had all sat on Ginny's bed, Ginny proceeded to tell them her plan. When she was finished the girl all had looks of either glee or mischief in their faces.  
  
"Oh, Ginny that is just brilliant!" Her other roommate Christina exclaimed, clapping her hands joyfully.  
  
Christina Boot, Terry Boot's cousin, had wavy light blonde hair that barely touched her shoulders, and dark green eyes. Christina was very cheerful and was the brains of the group.  
  
"Malfoy and Granger will get it good tonight." Jennifer, the last of her dorm friends piped in.  
  
Jennifer Crockton was the shortest of the group, but not by much. She was petite and had dark brown curls that reached her shoulders with violet colored eyes. She was the perky fun one out of the girls.  
  
The girls had taken to calling Hermione, 'Granger,' since her transformation. They didn't think she was worthy to be called, Hermione anymore.  
  
"Oh you bet he will, now lets get ready it's 6:30 already!" Ginny gasped.  
  
"I call shower!" Jennifer called as they all the scrambled to get to the bathroom first.  
  
"Aw c'mon Jen!" They all wailed as the door shut in their face.  
  
Eventually all the girls were fresh from each of their showers with towels wrapped around their heads debating on what to wear.  
  
"Should I go with the light pink halter top or the white one with the pink butterfly?" Christina asked the girls, holding them up.  
  
"The white one." Was the immediate reply.  
  
"The blue one is too sluty, you don't want to look like Granger do you?" Ginny replied as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the skimpy scrap of blue fabric.  
  
"Eww no." Christina shot back as she discarded the blue and pulled the white one on.  
  
As the girls were fixing their make up, Ginny looked herself in the mirror. She had chosen a slightly revealing black top that said, "Do Not Start With Me, You Will Not Win."  
  
It crisscrossed in the back with strings and a dangerously low neckline. On the bottom she wore a tight jean skirt with slits on the sides up to her thighs. She finished the look with opened toed black high heels that strapped over her feet.  
  
Ginny beamed at her appearance.  
  
"See you can still look good without looking like a Ho." She said to herself, but her roommates must have heard her because they all turned to look at her.  
  
"Wow, Gin that'll sure blow the guys out of the water." Jen exclaimed grinning.  
  
"You think?" Ginny answered back.  
  
"Absolutely," The three girls chorused.  
  
Ginny blushed and muttered a quick thanks, before glancing over at her friends.  
  
"Well look at you guys! Chris, Kim, Jen you guys look like knock outs!"  
  
"Haha, thanks Gin!" They said simultaneously.  
  
"But it's not us tonight is about, it's you." Kim said walking over to help Ginny with the eyelash curling charm she was currently attempting.  
  
"So you guys all ready?" Christina called over her shoulder.  
  


'_As ready as I'll ever be_.' Ginny thought.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Periwinkle." Ginny replied to the Gryffindor Perfect in front of the perfects bathroom.  
  
He nodded and let the girls pass.  
  
When Ginny stepped into the bathroom her jaw dropped. The room had been magically enlarged to be three times as big as the Great hall, and no longer looked like a bathroom. The showers were gone and instead had doors lining the walls. There was a disco ball and music blaring loudly from somewhere. The giant tub in the middle was still there but was filled with cold water and bodies clad in bikinis and shorts. Then her eyes traveled to the corner where there was a large Jacuzzi with two red headed figures lounging in it, and Ginny had to do a double take.  
  
"Fred! George! What are you two doing here? You graduated!" Ginny shrieked in half surprise and amusement.  
  
"Well we heard that there was going to be a huge party up here over the holidays." Fred explained.  
  
"So we decided to crash it." George finished.  
  
"Katie and Angelina are here as well."  
  
Ginny laughed at this. Typical Fred and George.  
  
"Well alright then, you two were hardly ones to turn down a party." Ginny was about to turn away, when it was Fred and George's turn for a double take.  
  
"Ginny! What are you wearing?!" George cried.  
  
"More like NOT wearing!" Fred jumped in staring up at Ginny.  
  
"Thanks for noticing I do look rather stunning don't I?" Ginny replied coolly, ignoring the shocked looks on their faces as she sauntered away.  
  
"Lets just hope their not the only ones." She murmured to her friends.  
  
They all giggled and eventually split up to look for Draco. After walking around for a bit Ginny spotted him among a group of Slytherin boys all holding beers.  
  
This caused Ginny to smile and she purposely walked seductively by them brushing against Draco, swaying her hips slightly. She got very appreciative looks, as she did this. Despite the house rivalry boys were still boys.  
  
When Ginny glanced back a good distance away she was pleased to see that Draco was looking slightly uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
  
  
'_Damn why did she have to that for? I thought I was over her?_' He thought.  
  
He glanced down at his pants.  
  
_'I guess not_.'  
  
Draco let out a sigh.  
  
_'It's over, I'm over that Weasley tart_.'  
  
BACK TO REGULAR POV  
  
Ginny was starting to get bored fast, so she roughly grabbed a random guy and dragged him onto the dance floor. As she was walking, the 'boy' spoke to her.  
  
"Uh Ginny? Do you think you can, not grab so hard? I can't feel my arm."  
  
The sound of his voice made her turn and actually look at the person she was carelessly dragging along and stopped.  
  
"Oh! Harry I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you!" Ginny apologized.  
  
"It's alright. Just next time, 'Lets Dance' would be more appropriate." Harry replied rubbing his forearm.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry is there a bruise?" Ginny gushed, leaning over to look at his arm. Ginny did this again partially because she was genuinely sorry and concerned but also because she had caught Draco eyeing her across the room.  
  
"No it's fine." Harry said, his voice suddenly husky.  
  
While Ginny was leaning over to look at Harry's arm, it had given Harry and eye full of Ginny's chest.  
  
Of course Draco had seen all of this and his insides started boiling with jealousy, as he saw Ginny pull Harry onto the dance floor and start dancing dangerously close to him. Harry had his hand on her waist and Ginny was swaying to the music slowly and sensually, with her hands in the air throwing her head back to the music.  
  
Harry was obviously a very experienced dancer, because he didn't step on Ginny's feet once and swayed in perfect motion with her to the music. When the song ended, still aware that Draco was watching her carefully she whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"Lets go see what's behind those doors shall we?"  
  
Harry just nodded not trusting his voice.  
  
  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
  
  
From across the room Draco saw Ginny whisper something in Potters ear, and grab him by the hand leading him through the crowd to the newly installed bedrooms. Seeing this, Draco crushed the beer can in his hand to keep from yelling in rage.  
  
_'Fuck you Potter. Fine have the little Weasley slut I don't care. But I can't wait till her brothers find out_.'  
  
Draco grinned evilly. (See where Ginny gets it from?)  
  
  
  
BACK TO REGULAR POV  
  
  
  
When Ginny opened the first door she widened her eyes and closed it right away.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked, kissing her neck. The alcohol was finally getting to him.  
  
"Um that one was occupied." Ginny said her eyes still wide.  
  
What Harry did not know was that when Ginny opened that first door she had found her own brother Ron in bed naked with. a girl that she did not expect him to ever be in bed with.  
  
Suddenly she heard a series of catcalls and wolf whistles and Ginny turned to see Hermione, and Parvati enter very, very slowly. Ginny rubbed her eyes and everything was back at normal speed.  
  
_'That's weird_.' She thought. _'Oh well I it must be the light_.'  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
  
  
"Congratulations, Parvati, you just got your first slow motion entrance." Hermione said as she entered the room fully.  
  
Then Hermione spotted Seamus in the pool all by himself and immediately transfigured her clothes into an aqua marine bikini and slid into the water ready for a major make out session.  
  
  
  
When Ginny and Harry finally found an empty room, Ginny sat Harry on the bed.  
  
"I'll be right back." Ginny called as she dashed outside.  
  
Setting Harry on the bed was a very good idea because he promptly fainted from all the alcohol.  
  
The minute Ginny dashed outside and took out a miniature slide show projector and whispered a spell.  
  
"**Engorgio**."  
  
The projector grew back to its normal size and before Ginny turned it on she scanned the room to make sure Hermione was still in the room. Sure enough lounging in the pool making out with Seamus Finnigan was Whoremione.  
  
Ginny made the final preparations and shot a loud bang into the air with her wand to quiet the room.  
  
"Ladies, Gentleman and Slytherins." She added the last part in a monotone.  
  
"In light of this fabulous occasion I have created for you some slides which I'm sure you will find very entertaining." Ginny told the room while standing on one of the stools at the bar.  
  
"Now if someone will please dim the lights?" At this statement the people standing nearest to the torches blew them out.  
  
Ginny then started the projection, and the first picture made the mouths of every person in the room drop. There was dead silence as they looked at the slide, then they heard the tiniest of giggles from Jen, which turned into chain reaction for everyone in the room was pointing and laughing uproariously at the picture of Hermione in the potions classroom with her finger up her nose with the most ridiculous expression on her face. Ginny unfroze the image and played the whole film.  
  
Hermione just stared in horror. Ginny changed the slide, beside herself with giggles to the next slide which was of Hermione taking her finger out of her nose and flicking it at the back of the potions master, Snape.  
  
The room was soon on the floor hands over their stomachs after seeing slide after slide of the most embarrassing things imaginable. Hermione sleeping with lipstick smeared across her face as she drooled on her pillow, Hermione picking her ass, as she got up from the lunch table in the Great Hall. It went on and on.  
  
There was even one where Hermione had walked around the whole day with toilet paper sticking out her pants, with brown stuff on it. When slides were over, there was one last slide that Ginny had created herself, which were the credits and the whole screen simply said, CAST : WHOREMIONE GRANGER.  
  
Ginny then shut the projector off and yelled, "Lights!" Before standing up on the stool and taking a bow. She was greeted my tremendous applause and catcalls from the Slytherins.  
  
It was then that Ginny decided to look at Hermione's face, which simply read, "I HATE YOU." If looks could kill every single person in this room would be dead before one could say. "**Avada Kadavra**."  
  
When everyone turned to see what Ginny was looking at, they all turned and said things like:  
  
"Hey way to go Whoremione."  
  
"Yeah, how do those buggers taste?"  
  
"Not so smug now are you, you little ass picker!"  
  
After a few minutes though, Hermione got over the initial shock and as she was getting out of the pool to leave, Christina yelled,  
  
"Hey Whoremione pissed in the pool!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
But sure enough, right where she was standing was a giant cloud of yellow water. And Ginny could be seen tucking her wand away in her pocket sniggering.  
  
"Oh, gross Granger."  
  
"Man control yourself."  
  
"Aren't you potty trained?"  
  
The remaining people in the pool gave her a look as if she were something out of a garbage disposal and got out. Seamus could be heard puking in one of the toilets in the back.  
  
Ginny didn't know that there was going to be a pool but the opportunity was there so she couldn't resist. By then the party was in full swing again. People laughing dancing and having a good time.  
  
"Ginny that was genius!" Her friends squealed.  
  
"Yeah Weasley, sometimes I wonder if you were supposed to be sorted into Slytherin." A drawling voice said behind her.  
  
The music abruptly stopped and the whole room got quiet once again staring at the two figures in the middle of the room.  
  
As Ginny stared into the mysterious silver eyes of Draco Malfoy, she, for a split second frozen in time forgot about revenge and was lost into the endless pools of grey, silver and light blue.  
  
But almost as soon as it came it was gone and the look of longing vanished from their eyes and was replaced once again with undying hatred.  
  
"Draco, how nice of you to drop by and say hello." Ginny said smoothly.  
  
Draco just smirked.  
  
_'Oh how much I want to smack that look off his ugly smirking face_.' Ginny thought savagely.  
  
A/N (I know, I know Draco is DEFINITELY NOT ugly but for lack of better word I used it okay? Don't hurt me!)  
  
"Hey, I almost forgot." Ginny said in mock relief, not bothered at all by the fact that everyone was staring at her once again. Actually this is exactly what she wanted.  
  
"I wanted to give you an early Christmas present, darling." She stretched out the last word.  
  
Draco raised a perfect, sliver eyebrow at her.  
  
"You forgot these at my dorm room." Ginny continued handing him the, Book Of Magical Methods to Meet Your Desires. Complete with a picture of a scantily clad woman on the front, who was moving in a strip tease dance her outfit flashing different colors as she moved.  
  
"W w what? This isn't mine!" Draco spluttered.  
  
Everyone stared. ( not that they weren't already ) Draco Malfoy NEVER spluttered.  
  
"Oh yes it is." Ginny replied earnestly, trying VERY hard not to laugh at the look on his face.  
  
"Look inside the cover, it says,"  
  
To: Draco Edward Malfoy  
  
From : Your Loving Father Lucius.  
  
Use it well.  
  
"You also left this." Ginny continued avoiding his gaze for fear of bursting into laughter, and handing him a pair of boxers with pink fluffy bunnies of them that actually hopped around on the fabric. It also had a tag on it that read : "Vibrates on Command."  
  
Draco just watched wide eyed and horrified as Ginny passed him more and more personal belongings. A teddy bear named, Mr. Cuddles, Candies Extra Slick Lubricant, flavored condoms, and a Play Wizard magazine featuring, Pricilla the Pleasure Princess.  
  
"Well I think that is about it." Ginny finished over the laughter that had started increasing since the distribution of 'Mr. Cuddles.'  
  
"And do try not to leave your ahem, 'Personal belongings' at my dorm again?"  
  
At that moment in her life as she looked into the face of Draco Edward Malfoy she knew, that she had won. So she turned on her heel, to make the effect more dramatic, flipped her hair, and stalked away.  
  
About half way to the dance floor Ginny spun back around and addressed the crowd.  
  
"Hey why is everyone so quiet? The Parties just getting started!" Ginny was just about to go dance with her friends when something dawned on her.  
  
"Oh my god Harry!"  
  
Ginny ran through the crowd pushing and shoving the drunken dancers, until she got to the room she was looking for. She hastily opened the door to find a passed out Harry and a sleeping Parvati next to him, complete with drool and lipstick smeared.  
  
Ginny smirked.  
  
"I guess they're all the same." She said aloud before carefully kissing Harry on the cheek and leaving them in peace.  
  
As Ginny entered the main party area the music stopped suddenly and then started playing, "Baby Got Back." By Sir Mix a lot.  
  
"I like big butts and I cannot lie."  
  
As the first part of the song was uttered, Ginny ran up to her friends pulling them all onto the dance floor.  
  
"C'mon this is my favorite song!" She cried over the music.  
  
They all started dancing wildly to the song and in between dances had a little more than a few drinks. Within a few minutes Ginny was so drunk she was totally unaware of anyone else in the room until she accidentally bumped into the person dancing behind her.  
  
"Whoops, haha, I'm so sor. oh it's you." Ginny slurred.  
  
"Yes you little bitch it is me." Whoremione sneered. She had changed back into her clothes and was wearing a shirt similar to Ginny's except it said, "NOTICE ME You're boyfriend already has."  
  
One look at her shirt flared Ginny's anger once more, and in her drunken state it was NOT pretty.  
  
"And I came back to the party just for you." Right then without warning Hermione gave an angry roar and pounced on Ginny, tumbling to the floor with her.  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
A/N Ten points to their house if you can guess who was in the room with Ron! ;)


	7. Cat fights and Hangovers

   
Disclaimer: Don't own any of it but the plot.  
  
A/N Hail me! Another Chapter! But I must warn you (aren't you getting sick of these?) that you might be a little surprised when you find out who was in bed with Ron. *grins wickedly*  
  
  
  
Ginny was so shocked at first she nearly hit her head on the marble floor, but thanks to Christina's quick thinking the cushioning charm hit the floor before Ginny's head did.  
  
Ginny's winced expecting pain in her head but, her small body bounced softly up a few inches before settling in the middle of the room with Hermione on top of her, spitting fire.  
  
"You little Devil Child!" Hermione screamed as she proceeded to tear Ginny's hair off her scalp.  
  
"Why thank you." Ginny grumbled as she shoved Hermione off her shoulders taking with her a huge chunk of Ginny's hair.  
  
By now the whole room was watching them and someone started yelling,  
  
"Jerry!"  
  
"Jerry!"  
  
But he soon noticed no body was joining in and getting confused looks so ceased the chanting.  
  
Hermione immediately dropped the bundle in disgust.  
  
"Eww, gross."  
  
Ginny took this chance, took a running start and jumped on her back grabbing her hair tearing it back as hard as she could. Hermione let out a bloodcurdling scream and ran around in circles, screaming with her head tilted back like a mental patient with a red haired devil stuck to her back. The scene would have been very funny if the scenario was different. actually the scene was just plain hilarious. Hermione was the exact replica of a screaming banshee, and Ginny wasn't giving an inch.  
  
Ginny then started pulling handfuls of Hermione perfectly straightened hair and threw it in the air. The crowd backed up a considerable amount as the ginger hair was flying.  
  
"Take that you, boyfriend stealing, candy coated, dung loaded, supersonic, idiotic, bubble ass whore!" Ginny screeched, all while still pulling out Hermione's hair.  
  
By this time Hermione was starting to look like a giant, molting baby chick/screaming banshee.  
  
Hermione finally stopped screaming long enough to reach over her shoulder and grab Ginny's face causing her to bite Hermione's fingers, causing Hermione to screech, lose her balance and fall into the pool, with Ginny still on her back.  
  
Ginny finally detached herself from Hermione's back and gave a scream of rage before tearing at the first thing in contact with her, which happened to be Hermione's shirt. Ginny tore the shirt into shreds and pieces of it were floating around in the pool.  
  
They could hear some catcalls from the males in the crowd, who started chanting again this time saying:  
  
"Take it off!"  
  
"Take it off!"  
  
Fred and George had pushed their way through the crowd to see their baby sister tearing somebody else's clothes off.  
  
Hey, what's the problem with that? In fact they were highly amused by it. The only thing not amusing was the fact that Ginny was getting very appreciative looks from the boys, since it VERY clearly showed in the water, that Ginny was not wearing a bra.  
  
Other than that they were fine by it and started to chant:  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Soon others joined the chanting, and poured beer and other alcohols into the pool and on top of the girls' heads.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was on a rampage.  
  
"You bitch! That was a 50 dollar shirt!"  
  
"Oops I'm sorry was I supposed to care?" Ginny retorted sarcastically, shoving Hermione's head under water.  
  
Hermione was taken by surprise and all she could do was flail her arms wildly looking like a crooked windmill. The crowd stepped back as the water flew just as they did with the hair.  
  
Seamus was in the corner with a lock of Hermione's hair sniffing it like that freaky guy on "Charlie's Angels." Some people who were near by gave him a strange look and backed away questioning his sanity.  
  
When Hermione resurfaced she was choking and gasping for air. When she had caught her breath she took one large one and dove under grabbing Ginny's legs and pulling her under with surprising force. Ginny clawed her face in retaliation and surfaced first so she could step on Hermione while she was still under water. Hermione in turn grabbed Ginny's foot so she fell backwards, splashing water everywhere.  
  
When Ginny came up again she grasped what was left of Hermione's hair, pulled her head back and dunked her in the water over and over as if she was in a wrestling match. Hermione desperately grabbed at Ginny but only succeeded in tearing her shirt as well.  
  
Now both girls were topless and spitting invisible fire. Nostrils flaring, hair matted and wet, breaths coming in gasps, the two ladies stared each other down.  
  
Ginny had a bloody lip, her hair was in disarray, and her shirt was just barely hanging on to her body. (A/N Come on now I have to keep this PG-13 remember?) Hermione wasn't much better. She had a black eye and had hardly any hair, and was topless, wearing a push up bra.  
  
Both girls had makeup streaming down their faces, but didn't take notice of it. Neither of the girls' seemed to want to make the first move.  
  
The room was deathly silent, until someone was heard stumbling into the room. All eyes including, Ginny and Hermione's turned to the doors in the back. There standing stark naked with a giggling Millicent Bulstrode behind him, was Ron. He staggered once then glanced up at the crowd.  
  
*Hiccup*  
  
"Wat's eberyone looking at?" He slurred.  
  
That triggered it.  
  
The Slytherins burst out laughing and pointing, the Gryffindors shook their heads in disgust, and the girls just giggled. While this was going on Millicent was high fiveing the Slytherin girls and taking a galleon each from them. Somewhere in the castle was a broom closet containing Lavender Brown with a binding spell that didn't want to wear off.  
  
Fred and George seemed to recover first and still chuckling, brought a very drunk and stoned Ron back into the room in search of his clothes.  
  
The fight, totally forgotten Ginny climbed from the pool to go help her brothers, when the screeching voice of Hermione stopped her.  
  
"Hey wait you wench, we haven't finished yet!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Granger, do you really think you have a chance?" Ginny spat and squelched her way to the room to fix her brothers sorry state.  
  
When she reached the room Ginny put a quick drying spell on herself, and twisted her hair back up to a simple French twist. She smiled at the effect, but the smile melted away as her eyes landed on her brother.  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"Ron you daft git, what did you have to do that for?!" Ginny scolded. Then suddenly she blanched.  
  
"Oh god I sound like mum."  
  
"Haha, that's what I was about to say." George said emerging from the shadows with Fred, each holding an article of Ron's clothing.  
  
"Don't rub it in, that is the last thing I need right now." Ginny said scowling.  
  
"Hey you put up a pretty good fight out there." George replied, winking at her.  
  
Just then Ron grumbled something that sounded like, "Pumpkin tits, her Pumpkin tits." And passed out again.  
  
"Yeah too bad the 'naked wonder,' here had to ruin it." Fred exclaimed, ignoring Ron and slapping him on the back, which resorted in him keeling over and falling off the bed with an audible, THUMP.  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Come on we have to get him out of here."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The party lasted for another 5 hours before almost everybody had either passed out or fallen asleep on the floor. It was the crack of dawn before the last person fell over piss drunk.  
  
Ginny, Fred and George didn't remember how exactly they managed to get a passed out Ron up to the hospital wing, but they remember telling Madam Pomfrey that Ron had accidentally mistaken beer for apple cider and had too much. With that done the trio had collapsed on the couches in Gryffindor common room, and fallen dead sleep.  
  
Every 6th and 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin woke up with a nerve splitting headache the morning after. It was lucky that Ginny was so good at Potions that no one had to explain to Madam Pomfrey why they all had such bad hangovers. Of course, Ginny used to this to her advantage, she had given the potion to the Gryffindors free, but charged he Slytherins two galleons a cup.  
  
When it was Draco's turn for the potion however, whether it was Ginny's sudden urge to he evil, her dislike for Draco, knowing that he could afford it, or all of the above, we will never know. But when it was his turn, she charged him double the price of everyone else.  
  
"That's not fair Weasley. What's the matter, need a little extra money?" Draco sneered.  
  
Hangover or not, Draco Malfoy still had to live up to his newly restored reputation.  
  
"No actually my family is doing just fine financially with my brothers' joke shop." Ginny said rather cheerfully, spooning some potion into a goblet.  
  
"I just want some extra spending money to go Christmas shopping." She finished.  
  
"No way Weasel. Not on your life." Draco retorted.  
  
"Well then, enjoy your hangover. Next!" Ginny called.  
  
"Alright, alright." Draco replied hastily as another wave of nausea rushed through him.  
  
"I'll pay you, your bloody money." Draco finally gave in, tossing four galleons in the box next to her.  
  
"Now give me that." He said, snatching the goblet from Ginny's grasp. Then gulping down the contents, scrunching his face up in disgust.  
  
Draco had opened his mouth again to comment when the person behind him interrupted in an obviously annoyed tone.  
  
"If you're quite done Malfoy, I believe it is MY turn now?"  
  
"Then me!" Parvati croaked from behind.  
  
Draco spun around to meet the piercing green eyes of Harry Potter, who looked at the moment, as if he's had better days.  
  
"Shut up junior slut."  
  
Surprisingly though, that's all that Draco said and turned to leave, but just as he turned, he caught a bit of what Ginny was saying to Harry.  
  
"Aw poor Harry, here. No it's alright, for Gryffindors it's free."  
  
Just as Draco turned his head, he saw Ginny flash Harry that heart-melting smile that was usually reserved for him.  
  
_'Bloody Potter. He ruins everything_.' Draco thought before he disappeared down the dungeons.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ginny felt bad that she was using Harry, and possibly even leading him on like this just to hack off Draco, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't let that slimy cheating scum get all the glory. She had to show him what he lost was way more worth it then a night with some slut.  
  
This reminded Ginny of a muggle movie that she had watched at Jennifer's house when she spent the summer there. If her and Draco ever had gotten married, she would have been able to make some real money off the divorce. After all he was a Malfoy. So quoting the same movie, Ginny said to herself.  
  
"You just lost the best thing you ever had, Draco Malfoy.  
  
And now, I will make you, and your precious slut pay."  
  
  
  
A/N *gasp* Dramatic music, Dun, dun, dun! What will Ginny do? Will this be the end of our hero's? Hehe sorry I couldn't resist. You won't find out till next time (or until you review) on Sweet Temptations! Okay I'll stop now, but really, you won't find out until you review! And thanks so much to DracoUgitIcantbelieveUdidthat for giving me the idea of using references from "Heartbreakers." BTW, I love that movie one of my all time favorites! Okay I'll really shut up now so you can get reviewing!


	8. Christmas surprises

  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of it but the plot.  
  
A/N Thank you so much for the feedback from the last chapter! I love you guys! And don't worry I don't plan on making Ginny a slut.  
  
  
  
Hermione had a headache, a VERY bad headache. Since she was the only one unaware of the hangover potion Ginny provided, she had nothing to relieve her pain.  
  
She rolled over in bed and wiped off the smeared lipstick from the previous night.  
  
"Man I really need to make it a habit to take my make-up off before I go to sleep." Hermione said while studying herself in the mirror.  
  
Then she clumsily made her way towards the washroom to splash some water on her face. When she was nice and refreshed. She strode over to her private wardrobe, threw open the door, and stood there in shock. Hermione was staring at herself in her wardrobe.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny was feeling, for the first time in a long time, like she could fly. The previous nights events had gone without a hitch, and she now had a sack full of galleons at the bottom of her trunk. In fact Ginny was practically giddy, as she whistled a sweet tune while skipping down to breakfast.  
  
Half way there she suddenly burst into a song she heard at Jens house.  
  
"Now this looks like job for me so everybody just follow me, cause' we need a little controversy, cause' it feels so empty without me."  
  
When she arrived in the Great Hall, Fred and George were still there at the table and glanced up when they saw their sister and suddenly started clapping very slowly. Soon the whole Gryffindor table was applauding as Ginny bowed and sat down next to her brothers.  
  
Ginny put her hand up and the applause ceased.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, I would first and foremost like to thank my brothers for inspiring me and Whoremione for the making of that wonderful production last night. I would have never been able to do it without them." Ginny beamed.  
  
"Also the applause is very much appreciated but it's getting kind of old so next time just show me your appreciation privately." At this statement she purposely winked in Harry's direction, knowing that all eyes, including a certain silver, eyed Slytherin, were on her.  
  
When Ginny was done Harry unexpectedly leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Ginny was so shocked at first that she didn't even react. But not wanting to hurt his feelings she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm hug.  
  
When she released him she turned to Fred and George.  
  
"Well what are you two still doing here?" She asked raising her eyebrows at her older brothers in question.  
  
"Well we can't head home on an empty stomach now can we?" Fred said through a mouth full of toast and eggs.  
  
Ginny just laughed. She loved her brothers dearly but sometimes they were just too much.  
  
She scanned the table and noticed that Ron was not looking so good. Who could blame him? I mean the guy just got back from a night with Millicent Bulstrode. He had to be scarred for life.  
  
"Oi! Ron!" Ginny yelled across the table.  
  
Ron glanced up from stabbing at his eggs. The eggs were actually shaped into what looked like Millicent's face. Which explained why he was stabbing at them so viciously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that it isn't so bad. I mean it's better than having to look at Draco Malfoy's face while fucking him too!" Ginny said the last part loudly.  
  
A chorus of, "Ohhhhhh's" followed this statement, along with sniggering from the Ginny's friends.  
  
Draco looked unfazed but made a rude gesture and stood up to leave.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Damn that Weasley." Draco grumbled to himself, as he headed towards the Astronomy Tower.  
  
He may have turned evil again but he still didn't have the heart to cause Ginny any bodily harm. Which was a HUGE mistake on his part, because what this Slytherin was soon destined to find out was that, there was more to Ginny Weasley than meets the eye.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione just stared. She couldn't believe it. But the Hermione she was staring at wasn't the same as the one standing outside the wardrobe. This one was wearing loose fitting jeans and a regular T-shirt with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, holding a pile of books.  
  
It was Hermione back to her regular self.  
  
The REAL Hermione screamed. Waking her roommates, in the process.  
  
"What! What's wrong?" Parvati mumbled scrambling out of bed.  
  
When she finally got to the dresser she looked at the other Hermione for a second then calmly took her wand out and muttered. "Riddikulus."  
  
With a loud "Crack!" the boggart was gone in a wisp of silvery smoke.  
  
Parvati glared at Hermione.  
  
"You are a sad, sad person you know that?"  
  
Then she proceeded to go back to bed.  
  
Hermione still seemed to be petrified.  
  
"It, it was wearing… wearing… POLYESTER!" She shrieked and ran from the room in her underclothes.  
  
By now Lavender was up also.  
  
"Should we tell her she forgot to change out of her Barbie bra?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
December 25th,Wednesday.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny stretched in a cat like motion and threw her legs over the bed on Christmas morning, but just as she was about to stand up, a huge red blur hit her square in the face.  
  
"Ginny! Presents!" Kim squealed.  
  
Which resulted in a huge pillow fight with feathers flying before anyone remembered what Kim had said.  
  
After the last of the feathers had settled Chris looked at the end of her bed in surprise.  
  
"Hey presents!"  
  
Kim just rolled her eyes and chose not to comment.  
  
As her friends started ripping their parcels open Ginny turned to her own pile, which was currently covered in fluffy, white feathers. Brushing the feathers off she picked up the first parcel.  
  
It was from Harry.  
  
She bit her lip. Ginny hadn't gotten Harry anything this year.  
  
'_Should I just return it_?' She thought. _'No that would just make him feel bad_.' She argued.  
  
But Ginny didn't have to decide, because at the moment Jen decided to bounce over with a box of chocolate frogs in her hands and ask,  
  
"Hey Ginny who's that from?"  
  
So before Ginny could answer Jen took the parcel and read the card. She looked up.  
  
"Gin you have to open it. I mean so what if it's from Harry? It doesn't mean he's suddenly developed undying love for you."  
  
Just then the dormitory door burst open and Harry strode in still wearing only his boxers and a dressing gown.  
  
"Ginny I couldn't wait any longer, I just had to come and confess my undying love for you."  
  
Ginny sighed. She knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later. It just happened sooner. She glared at Jen who was currently staring with her jaw on the floor at the pair.  
  
The room had gone very silent and Kim calmly walked over and closed Jen's mouth for her. Jen shook herself.  
  
"Wow. Talk about blowing my theory way out the window."  
  
Harry just looked at her quizzically. He was still on his knees.  
  
"Harry, get up." Ginny ordered gently. He immediately obeyed. He looked a lovesick puppy.  
  
It was really kind of sad actually.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the boy's dorms, Ron Weasley was just getting out of bed.  
  
"Man I just had the best nights sleep." Ron said as he stifled a yawn.  
  
"Well at least one of us has." Dean replied groggily.  
  
"Yeah I couldn't sleep a wink, either. Someone was running and screaming something about 'polyester' at 6 in the morning in the common room." Seamus said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
It was then when the boys saw that one of the beds were empty.  
  
"Hey where's Harry?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry," Ginny started. "That was really very sweet but." Ginny trailed off, she just couldn't do this to him, and she knew it was wrong, but maybe he would grow on her.  
  
".I haven't even opened the gift yet." Ginny finished, flashing him a shy (fake) smile.  
  
"Oh, here." Harry said as he helped her peel the wrappings off the parcel and revealed a gold box.  
  
Ginny pulled the top off and gasped.  
  
Inside the box lay a beautiful silver necklace with different charms around the chain. Starting from the middle and going up towards the clasp were fairy and unicorn charms decorating the already stunning silver chain, but in the middle was a gap, like something was missing from it.  
  
Ginny, however, paid no mind to that minor detail as Harry reached around gently put the clasp on around her neck.  
  
"Oh Harry it's beautiful." Ginny finally breathed.  
  
Harry just smiled cockily.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Ginny's friends just sighed at the sight before them. Ginny was so lucky. She had Harry Potter wrapped around her fingers and Draco Malfoy in check too.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The two turned.  
  
"Yeah um Harry I just wanted to tell you." Kim started.  
  
"Nice boxers." Chris finished, eyeing him with obvious interest and delight.  
  
"Yes Harry Gryffindor colors are definitely your style." Jen said raising her eyebrows at him grinning.  
  
Harry looked down and blushed. Ginny just giggled, then her head snapped up.  
  
"Harry you better get out of here--"  
  
"**_HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SISTERS DORM ONLY WEARING YOUR BOXERS?!_**"  
  
". Before Ron finds out."  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry not much action in this chapter, and I promise that Draco and Ginny will eventually get back together. ;) And also I deserve reviews too don't I? Especially today, why? Cuz it's my Birthday! So you better review or I'll have a horrible Birthday, there for I will not post another chapter and you don't want that do you? ;)


	9. Pillow fights and crushes

A/N I am sorry about the wait but here it is! I got 60 reviews yay! Hmm lets say at least another 6 reviews before I post another one? Fair? So you better review!  
  
  
  
Everyone in the room just stared. Harry gulped and Ginny just stood there trying to look calm. No one moved, but thankfully Kim, being the sensible one, stepped in.  
  
"Ron, Harry was just leaving."  
  
Ron turned at the voice and his face softened a bit, which startled Kim a bit but she went on.  
  
"He just came by to drop off Ginny's Christmas present in person, he didn't want it to get lost in the post. Isn't that right Harry?" Kim gave Harry a look.  
  
"Uh yeah I guess I was in such a hurry I forgot my dressing gown." Harry said quickly, and looked down at himself.  
  
The girls in the room giggled again and Ginny shot them a look, which subsided the giggles instantly.  
  
Ron turned to Ginny, and Ginny quickly fluttered her eyelashes at him innocently, and Ron sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright I bought it this time but next time remember to cloth yourself in front of my sister?" Ron replied the last part through his teeth.  
  
"Well it's not like there's anything I haven't seen before." Ginny huffed.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Huh? NO! I didn't mean it like that Ron, I mean c'mon I have 6 brothers and Harry is practically a brother too."  
  
Harry winced at the last comment but Ron took no notice. He seemed to just notice that all the girls in the room were currently wearing very short shorts and hardly concealing spaghetti strap shirt, P.J.'s.  
  
"Hey Ginny, we have not a bad looking group of sixth year girls this year."  
  
Ginny tried to conceal a grin, as she pushed her older brother out the door.  
  
"Out, out, out Ron! No more peeking!"  
  
"Hey Harry has to leave too! Bye ladies!" Ron shouted over his shoulder, which was followed by a chorus of,  
  
"Bye Ron!" from the girls. When Ginny had finally gotten the male portion of the group out she turned to her friends, with a frown.  
  
"What?" Jen questioned, still munching on her chocolate frogs.  
  
"Well that went rather well." Ginny replied.  
  
"Yeah. isn't that good thing?" Christina said raising her eyebrows.  
  
Ginny shook her head, curls flying. "It went too well."  
  
Jen looked thoughtful.  
  
"Yeah it did go pretty well didn't it? I mean Ron's temper only sparked for a second." Then all of a sudden Jen, Christina and Ginny all got identical looks of understanding on their faces and turned to look at Kim.  
  
"What?" The girls just grinned like cats.  
  
"You know you look very Slytherin when you do that." Kim stammered, unnerved by her roommates stares.  
  
Then as if the girls communicated telepathically, they spontaneously burst into song in unison.  
  
"Ronny and Kimmy sittin in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G! First comes. AHHH!" The girls were abruptly cut off as pillows, one after another struck their unsuspecting faces.  
  
"Shut up!" Kim squealed as she threw another pillow, directing this one at Ginny, then looked around.  
  
"Oh dear I seem to have run out of pillows."  
  
"Then you can have this one!" Chris screamed as she pounced on Kim's bed with an overstuffed pillow in her hand, which caused another rowdy pillow fight.  
  
When Ginny had finally found her bed under all the feathers she stood on top of it and motioned for quiet.  
  
"Hey you guys we'll never finish opening all our goddamn presents if you don't shut up and stop acting so childish! I mean honestly!" She scolded, looking very much like her mother with her hands clamped on her hips.  
  
Kim snorted.  
  
"Us? Be childish? Who's the one that started singing that awful song in the first place hmm?" At the last statement all the girls pointed accusing fingers at one another and said in unison,  
  
"It was her!" and burst out laughing again.  
  
  
  
It was a wonder to the heavens how the girls finally collected themselves, and walked down to breakfast, but they did it and once they reached Gryffindor table they were in a fit of giggles again.  
  
"What is it this time?" Kim asked rolling her eyes at her friends.  
  
Christina just sniggered like a four year old who caught her parents kissing, with a mischievous glint in her eye, cleared her throat and nodded her head in Ron's direction.  
  
Kim swiveled her head around to meet the red heads gaze, and their eyes locked, for a minute before Ron realized he'd been caught, and turned quickly away. But Kim still had time to see the blush creep up high in his cheeks before he turned away completely.  
  
Chris nudged Kim in the ribs, and wiggled her eyebrows. Kim just sighed.  
  
"Gee why do you look so down Kim? I would ecstatic if I were you." Chris exclaimed seeing the glum look on her friends face. Kim just looked her wearily.  
  
"Well you see, I. well I kind of had my heart set on someone else."  
  
"Who!" The girls chorused.  
  
Kim turned to Christina bashfully.  
  
"Your cousin." She said very quietly.  
  
"What? I didn't quiet catch that?" Christina leaned in a bit more.  
  
"YOUR COUSIN! I LIKE YOUR COUSIN OKAY!" Kim burst, blushing madly.  
  
"Oh." Was all that Chris could say, and then she continued.  
  
"Then you should have said."  
  
"REALY? So you don't have feelings for Ron?!" Jennifer jumped up, startling the girls further.  
  
Kim raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Er I mean that's good, er I mean, umm yeah." Jen trailed off flushing. "Will you excuse me?" She exclaimed before fleeing the great hall. Ginny hurriedly raced after her.  
  
In the hallway Jenny heaved a great sigh of relief. She just had to get out of there. The last thing she saw before scampering out of the Great Hall was Ron peering at her strangely. She was about to go up to her dorm when she saw Ginny skid to a halt beside her.  
  
"Gin I really don't want to talk about it." She started.  
  
"Talk about what?" Ginny said pointedly. Jen smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I know, I know this chapter was kind of pointless, but it was necessary. Ginny's roommates are a big part of Ginny's life in this story, which you'll later see in the pairings I have planned. REVIEW! *Grins evilly* 


	10. Out with the girls

 Disclaimer: Okay personally I think these things are pointless since everyone knows this doesn't belong to me so I am no longer posting these thank you very much, now on with the story..  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Ginny replied.  
  
They sat there in awkward silence for a while before either of them spoke. Ginny broke the silence.  
  
"Hey you wanna get outta here?"  
  
Jen just looked at her friend and nodded. They headed up towards the girls dormitory when a brightly flashing piece of parchment caught the girls attention, it read:  
  
Winter Ball CHRISTMAS NIGHT.  
  
Formal dress. Go single.  
  
"That's strange." Ginny inquired, "They usually give you more details." Then she gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Jen! Isn't that tonight? But, Dumbledore didn't even announce it did he? Don't we need to go dress shopping now?"  
  
Jennifer raised her eyebrows in amusement at her red haired friend's franticness. "Yes Gin it is tonight and yes, Dumbledore did announce it, right as we were leaving in fact, and YES Gin we need to go dress shopping."  
  
Ginny ignored her friends' sarcastic response and looked again at the parchment. "Go single."  
  
'_Hmmm Ginny thought, I wonder why it says to go single_.'  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny hurry up!" Chris yelled over the drifts of snow. Through the slur of Hogwarts students and the blur of snow, Chris could barely see the flash of red through the snow-infested air.  
  
Ginny hurriedly scrambled over to her friends in front of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Sorry guys got stuck in the crowd." Ginny said hastily lifting her skirts from the slushy snow.  
  
"Hurry! I'm freezing!" Kim yelled over the wind.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm coming!"  
  
When all the girls were seated with steaming mugs of butterbeer or hot chocolate they finally relaxed.  
  
"Phew, man who new getting into the Leaky Cauldron would be this tiring ey Gin? Gin?" Chris asked. But Ginny's gaze was else where, staring into the steel grey orbs that, at the moment belonged to a certain Draco Malfoy.  
  
Chris followed her gaze and sighed. "Ginny, it was just a one night stand, can't you just forgive the gorgeous bastard?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question, but to the girls immense surprise Ginny heaved a great sigh and looked at her friends with a forlorn look.  
  
"I wish I could guys, but just the thought him with, with, that SLUT makes my skin crawl." And before Ginny knew what she was saying she sighed again and breathed, "I love him so much." It was so quiet that it was barely audible, but it was still audible all the same and the three girls just stared at their friend, in dismay and shock.  
  
"Ginny?" Kim replied quietly.  
  
"Hmm?" Ginny responded with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Ummm." Kim couldn't say anything at the moment. Luckily Christina jumped in.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
Right then Ginny seemed to drop out of her trance like state. And stared at her friends like she had just realized they were there.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
Her friends just sighed and gave each other knowing looks. Then after that looks of dawning and understanding spread across them. They would need to have a talk later. Then the three girls whirled on their friend.  
  
"Well we're wasting time! Lets go dress shopping!"  
  
Ginny just grinned.  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"I still can't choose between the red or black one!" Ginny cried indignantly an hour later at Madam Malkins.  
  
She was standing in front of large elaborately designed mirror wearing a shimmery black, spaghetti strapped dress, that hung just above her knees and was tight around the waist, ending in a sloping back.  
  
"I say go with that one," Jenny said through a mouth full of droobles best blowing gum. All the girls had chosen their dresses except Ginny who had finally narrowed it down to two.  
  
"I say try the red one on again and then decide." Kim piped in.  
  
"Good idea." Ginny went back into the dressing room and slipped into the other dress. It was a beautiful red dress that hung to the floor in slight waves with no straps and criss- crossing ribbon holding it in place in the back, showing off her tan shoulders.  
  
When Ginny stepped out, Jen stopped blowing her gum in mid-bubble and the rest of them just stared.  
  
"Hmm I still don't know." Jen was about to finish her sentence when her eyes turned the size of saucers. Ginny was about to ask what was wrong when a soft husky voice tickled her ear.  
  
"I say go with the red one." Then without another word he stepped out into the snow covered streets, a black bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
Jenny's gum finally cracked but her face remained frozen.  
  
"SO! The red one it is!" Christina clapped her hands together breaking the awkward silence.  
  
But Ginny wasn't listening. Her face was flushed with her eyes shut and her hands were clenched tight in balls at her sides.  
  
_'Oh my god. All the memories, why? Why? Did it have to feel so GOOD when he did that? It felt so familiar so fresh so overwhelming_.'  
  
Ginny shook herself.  
  
_'I shouldn't he thinking about that now. He betrayed me with that whore, nothing can make up for what he did to me_.'  
  
  


No matter how irresistible he is.


	11. Naughty Dreams

 A/N Just a note to all those who had concerns about Ginny and Draco getting back together, I DID say this was D/G didn't I? ***Wink*** (hint, hint) And I got so much feedback in such a short time that I decided to write TWO more chapters before the weekend is over! See what you guys do to me? ***Smiles*** But the second one won't come out if you don't review!  
  
  
  
Ginny walked back up to her dorm in a daze. The little run in at Madam Malkins was still on her mind. He head was spinning with confusion. She knew that deep down she had some form of forgiveness inside, but she just couldn't bring herself to let it out. Ginny shook her head as angry tears slid down her cheeks, and she hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand.  
  
'_C'mon Gin pull yourself together, it's just one guy!_'  
  
'_Yes, but you still love him_.' Another voice interjected.  
  
'_No! He cheated on you!_'  
  
'_But he's really sorry and has proven so_.'  
  
The voices in her head kept on ranting. It was her conscience vs. her heart.  
  
And her heart was winning.  
  
By the time she got to her dorm she was practically sobbing. And the voices were getting worse.  
  
'_He loves you_.'  
  
'_If he really loved you he wouldn't have cheated on you_.'  
  
'_No ones perfect, everyone makes mistakes_.'  
  
'**_You LOVE HIM!_**'  
  
"_STOP! JUST STOP IT!_" Ginny screamed.  
  
Her roommates looked up as she collapsed on her bed sobs racking her small frame. The girls looked at each other in shock and ran over to where Ginny lay on her bed.  
  
"Shh it's okay," Jenny, whispered, "I'm here," she looked at her friends, "we're all here." She held Ginny's head on her hands rocking her back and forth like a little child letting her cry.  
  
All the pain and the emotions Ginny should have been facing had been held in by anger until now, but now her walls were crumbling, and only raw emotion was left.  
  
"Ginny cried for another half hour or so until Kim disappeared for a moment an came back with a mug of steaming apple cider.  
  
"Here love, drink up it'll make you feel better."  
  
Ginny peered up at her friend and gave her a wan smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She took a long sip of the warm liquid and sighed, her face worn and tired looking, making her look older than her 16 years.  
  
"Now," Christina said softly, "are you ready to tell us what your little outburst over there was all about?"  
  
Ginny gave her friends a look that said, 'Promise not to think I'm crazy?' Then said,  
  
"Promise not to think I'm crazy?"  
  
Chris raised her eyebrows but agreed by nodding.  
  
"Well see, on my way up here I was arguing with myself about.about." Ginny couldn't finish, so Chris did for her.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Ginny nodded, took another sip of her drink and continued.  
  
"One part of me was saying to take Draco back and the other one keeps telling me that what he did was unforgivable."  
  
"But is it really?" Ginny glanced up. "Is what really?"  
  
"Is what he did really worth losing the love of your life?" Chris asked gently.  
  
Ginny averted her eyes.  
  
"Is he the love of my life?"  
  
"FOR CHRISTS SAKE GINNY!" Jen suddenly burst out, "OF COURSE HE IS!"  
  
Ginny was so startled at first she just blinked at her friend then, sputtered, "What?"  
  
Jen took a deep breath to calm herself then went on.  
  
"Look I know that we were supposed to let her be and let her handle this on her own but this can't go on." She was addressing, Kim and Chris. She turned to the Ginny.  
  
"Ginny look, think about this okay? If you didn't really care about Draco then why are you stressing over this so much? You know you want to forgive him your just being stubborn! I know! I see the same thing in Ron all the time!"  
  
"She's right you know." Kim stated carefully.  
  
"Yeah Gin, we all saw the way you were looking at him at the pub today." Chris supplied.  
  
Ginny just stared at her friends.  
  
"Is that what you really think?"  
  
Her friends braced themselves for what as inevitably to come next, but what was coming next never came. Ginny just gracefully stood up and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. Seconds later the sound of running water could be heard.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Jen asked confused, "I was almost positive she was going to blow up at us for what we said."  
  
"I don't know, Jen, knowing Gin, she probably has something up her sleeve."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~ _It was dark, the candles were extinguished, and a figure could be seen lying among the sheets. He was in their old spot behind the suit of armor.  
  
"Hello?" He called out tentatively into the darkness.  
  
"Come closer." A husky female voice came from the bed.  
  
Without realizing what he was doing his lets carried him closer to the bed.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Shh, come here."  
  
Draco climbed on the bed and shivered when his bare skin touched the cold silk sheets. He was only in his boxers he noticed. When he was seated on one side of the bed, a single candle flickered on and what he saw before him made his breath catch in his throat and his pants tighten.  
  
Ginny was sitting, legs folded to the side wearing only a red thong, g- string and lacy red bra, that left nothing, I mean NOTHING, to the imagination.  
  
"Ginny what? -" Draco tried to ask, but Ginny cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh just relax." She whispered and straddled his hips, wrapping her arms around his neck, licking his earlobe sensually.  
  
Draco just shuddered. The closeness itself was driving him over the edge. He placed his hands on her hips and she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Gods, Draco I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Ginny."  
  
Ginny placed one of his hands on the waste band of her panties, and_.~*~*~  
  
Draco awoke with a start covered in sweat, and threw back his covers.  
  
"SHIT!" He swore out loud waking his roommates.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Goyle asked stupidly, waking at the same Crabbe woke up and yelled,  
  
"No it's my pony!"  
  
"What's up man?" Blaise Zabini asked groggily, then he looked at his friends' sheets and grinned.  
  
"Aw dude, don't tell me you had another naughty dream about Weasley?"  
  
Draco muttered a quick cleaning spell and glared at the grinning boy with hate.  
  
"Shut the hell up Zabini."  
  
Blaise held his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Hey I don't blame you man, I mean, I would have a go at her myself, you know a little," He made a perverted hand gesture indicating the obvious. Big mistake.  
  
Draco was on him in a second.  
  
"Fuck off Zabini." He hissed dangerously, grasping his collar. Blaise just stared at the blonde boy in shock, and then his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it Malfoy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Review! I have the next one all written!


	12. The Ball

 A/N Before I go on to the story I would just like to confront the reviewer, "nooneimportant." Well obviously you aren't because you shouldn't tell writers what they should and should not do. This is called "FANFICTION" for a reason. This is my story and if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT. If everyone's view of Ginny were the same there would be no point in this site so if I were you I would back off on this whole, "Ginny is not ghetto thing." Plus I wasn't even trying to make her ghetto but if she is than so be it. Oh and for your information, my faithful readers seem to LIKE Ginny this way so she is not going to change. Try reading the rest of the story first before you write something like that.  
  
Ahem. Sorry guys! That person just really hacked me off, so go read! And don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
"You better not do anything to her, or I swear to you I will kill you." Draco said in a voice that would have made the dark lord cower.  
  
"Well that's not exactly for you to decide is it? From what I know, you two aren't hitched any more." Blaise exclaimed, his eyes flashing.  
  
"You know I think we're all kind of sick and tired of you bossing us around all the time. Like we're your fucking soldiers in an army just because you're so fucking, godly rich."  
  
Blaise put on a fake air of pompousness.  
  
"Hello my name is Draco Malfoy and I'm richer than God, I think too highly of himself and I have my head so far up my ass that I don't know where I'm going."  
  
He dropped the act and turned to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Don't you guys agree, I mean you're so much bigger and BETTER than Malfoy here and yet you take orders from him, if you go with me I'll let you have a turn with the Weasley slut t--  
  
BAM!  
  
Blaise was knocked backwards by the force of the blow to his nose and knocked his head on the base of his bed.  
  
He wiped away the blood and glared at Draco with mirth.  
  
"So, you do still have a thing for that slut. What's wrong Malfoy? Banging one whore not good enough for the great Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"You don't know when to stop do you?" A fifth voice broke in. It was Richard Nott. He was listening to the conversation quietly and seemed to think he had, had enough.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me Zabini, do us all a favor and shut the fuck up for once so we can all get some much needed sleep. That IS what NORMAL people do you know." Nott shot back.  
  
Draco, who still had a hold of Blaise's shirt collar and had his fist back, dropped his hands and gave the boy one last shove before going back to his bed.  
  
"Thanks." He murmured to Richard as he passed his bed. Richard just gave a sleepy nod and dozed off.  
  
Draco however, couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of Ginny kept drifting back into his thoughts, and the dream kept coming back to him. He had been having similar dreams like this for several weeks now, all of which, involving Ginny wearing VERY skimpy clothing and a bed.  
  
"ARG!" He exclaimed, flipping over and burring his head in his pillows.  
  
'_Just ignore it, you don't care anymore remember? You have to forget her_.'  
  
And with that thought he drifted off into a, this time, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ginny looked herself over in the mirror for one last time. She was wearing her red dress from Madam Malkins, with half of her hair swept up and coming down in curly tendrils while the rest hung loosely at her shoulders, curled slightly at the tips.  
  
Her lips shined in a pretty pinkish burgundy lip-gloss and her eyes wore light pinkish red eye shadow to match her dress. Her nails were painted the same burgundy and she wore strappy high heels in the same red.  
  
"Oh Ginny." Her friends breathed.  
  
"That color suits you so well! It goes great with your hair!" Chris squealed.  
  
Ginny beamed.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes we think so. Now lets go! We're going to be late!"  
  
As the girls headed down to the Great Hall they noticed that almost the whole school was held up at the doors.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny voiced to no one in particular.  
  
"They're matching up everyone with a partner. It's a new way of getting people from other houses to get to know each other better." A Ravenclaw 5th year whispered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah that's what I heard, see, their matching up people on that big list that McGonagall is holding. Don't worry though I heard it was chosen at random so there's still a chance that you get someone from your own house." The boy supplied.  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"Well I guess it can't be THAT bad." Kim stated. There are some pretty hot guys from other houses."  
  
"So THAT'S why they told us to come single." Jen said amazed.  
  
"It's just like Dumbledore to spring something like this on us on Christmas." Ginny mumbled to herself.  
  
"Aw cheer up Gin! Who knows, you might finally find someone you like!" Chris said cheerfully.  
  
When the girls got to the door to see whom their partner was, McGonagall didn't tell them, instead she held out her wand and pointed it at Ginny's face.  
  
"Um professor? What are you doing?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear? No matter, Dumbledore says you must put a glamour on so that your partner does not know who you are until the end of the night, where both of your identities will be revealed. This is to make sure that you DO get to know this person before not giving them a chance." McGonagall explained.  
  
"But how does it work?" Jen asked curiously.  
  
"The person will not be able to see past the glamour, but will see the rest of you. It will be similar to a masquerade ball; well actually it is very much a masquerade ball. Now if you please Ms. Weasley we are holding up the line."  
  
She waves her wand once and Ginny's face was replaced with a beautiful red mask that almost molded with her features.  
  
Her friends were placed with similar masks all matching the color of their dresses.  
  
"Now Ms. Weasely your partner will be holding a red rose in their hands, Ms. Boot yours will have a purple tulip, Ms. Crockton yours will have a rainbow lily, and Ms. Hoodburry, yours will have a white poppy. Now run along." McGonagall waved the four girls away with a slight smile curling at her lips.  
  
Ginny separated with her friends and walked along the outer wall of the Great hall. The tables were cleared, as usual and she soon spotted a tall boy holding a red rose.  
  
"Hello, I believe that I am your date for this glorious event." Ginny greeted as sweetly as possible.  
  
The person jumped a little at being spoken to and did a double take before answering. Ginny noticed neither action.  
  
"My don't you look lovely miss." The person answered back bowing and handing her the rose.  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
_'Wow I like this guy already. He's such a gentleman, like Draco_.' Ginny shook herself before she started tearing up again.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" She asked. The boy just extended his arm in turn and headed towards the dance floor.  
  
It was a fast song and Ginny could tell right away that her date was a very good dancer. His movements were swift and graceful and when the song ended they were both panting from the effort.  
  
"Wow," Ginny gasped clutching her heaving chest. "I didn't know you were such a good dancer."  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know right now Ginny." He answered.  
  
Ginny glanced up quickly in shock.  
  
"How do you know who I am? Do I know you?"  
  
Just then the second song started and the question remained unanswered as a boy wearing a green mask grasped Ginny's waste and lead her to the dance floor.  
  
"May I have this dance?" The new stranger greeted.  
  
"Sure." Ginny smiled, her past predicament temporarily forgotten.  
  
"So Harry I didn't know you would be attending this ball." Ginny stated suddenly.  
  
Harry looked shocked for a minute before replying.  
  
"What gave me away?"  
  
"The eyes."  
  
"Damn these bloody eyes. It's not like I'm the only one is this bloody school with green eyes you know." He replied in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Aw what's the matter? Did I ruin your 'Mr. Dark and Mysterious act?' Plus no ones eyes sparkle quite like yours do when your being mischievous, well maybe apart from Fred and George."  
  
Ginny grinned up at him. Harry just smiled at the petite redhead. They danced until the song ended and Ginny said goodbye as Harry went back to his date and Ginny to hers.  
  
"Sorry bout that, just ran into a friend." Ginny explained as she plopped down in a chair next to her date.  
  
Her smiled at her lovingly and. wait, a minute, lovingly? Ginny peered at the boy again narrowing her eyes in concentration. He seemed too familiar yet she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
As soon as Ginny thought about it the boy seemed to snap out of his stupor and say.  
  
"Would you like some cider?"  
  
"Sure." Ginny smiled at him, as he walked away.  
  
'_Why do I feel so comfortable with him?_'  
  
  
  
A/N Review! Chapter 13 coming soon and the mystery date is revealed! 50 Points to who gets it right!


	13. What's happened to me?

 A/N Wow I think I might put a hold on my other story with all the feedback I'm getting for this story. I have about 90 reviews for this one and the other one only has like 80. Thanks guys! I love you all! And I dedicate this chapter to KirbyKirst, I loved your review! I wish everyone knew how to review like that, thank you so much! This ones for you!  
  
  


'_I shouldn't feel so comfortable with him, I barely know the guy. I wonder what house he's in? He has a nice ass too, and his body.*sigh*_'  
  
Ginny's thoughts were interrupted as the "boy" came back with her drink.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she sipped her drink.  
  
"Hey, if we can't reveal our identities than what are we supposed to call each other?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Hmm I don't really know." He replied in that sexy voice of his.  
  
Ginny almost swooned when she heard that voice again.  
  
'_God, pull yourself together, he's not THAT great_.'  
  
'_Oh yeah, he's kind, polite, a perfect gentleman, gorgeous and has a body to match a sex god, of course he's not that great_.' The other voice interjected.  
  
Ginny sighed then her head snapped up remembering something.  
  
"Hey you never told me how you knew my name. Have we met?"  
  
Her date just turned to her and replied simply, "We've met."  
  
It didn't sound like he wanted to elaborate so Ginny dropped the subject. She would just have to wait till the end of the night.  
  
Meanwhile Whoremione had just walked in.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hermione walked, or rather swaggered into the Great Hall wearing, well, practically nothing as usual, next to her were Parvati and Lavender, who walked off in another direction to find their dates.  
  
Hermione, ignoring the fact that she had a date danced with any guy she got her hands on. Literally.  
  
Strictly by blind luck the first person she grabbed was Ron, and for some reason his date looked furious.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a twist now, I'll bring him back." She said to the girl with a mouthful of gum.  
  
'_It's not like the little twit knows who I am anyway_.' Hermione thought.  
  
But the fact of the matter was that Ron's date knew exactly who she was.  
  
'_Only Whoremione would have the nerve to wear something like THAT to a winter ball_.' Jen thought.  
  
Yes Jen was fortunate enough to be matched up with Ron, and she did NOT appreciate getting him taken away so soon.  
  
Hermione moved across the dance floor like a virus, freaking every guy who knew how until they were left breathless on the dance floor.  
  
'_Hmm I wonder where my Draky Waky is? Damn this stupid masquerade crap, I can't tell who anyone is. I can't even find that Weasley bitch_.'  
  
Suddenly Hermione stopped searching with a halt. Something tweaked in her chest when she thought about Ginny. Something deep, VERY deep inside moved. Somewhere in that contaminated heart of hers there was guilt. Cold, hard empty guilt. Hermione held on to the wall for support clutching her chest her eye's wide.  
  
'_NO! I can't feel guilty now! What is this doing to me!_'  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" She wondered out loud and flew ten feet in the air when she heard someone answer.  
  
"Because you deserve it."  
  
It was Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me Herm, don't you think this has gone far enough? We all knew you were sick of being unpopular and a bookworm but we never thought you would stoop to this level. I never got a chance to tell you this before and now is as good a time as any. Your whore Hermione, just a dirty little whore, you think you look good? Well you don't, you're just everybody's piece of ass to pass around."  
  
The words hit Hermione with the force of a train. Coming from one for her best friends, well former best friends. People had made fun of her, poked fun at her for the way she dressed, but no one, not one person had hit her this hard with words.  
  
"You need this little guilt trip Hermione, the other people you screwed over, (no pun intended) were only with their boyfriends for fun and affection. What you did to Ginny and Draco is indescribable."  
  
"How the fuck did you know that was what I was talking about?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"Does it matter?" Harry shot back.  
  
"Harry cut the reverse psychology crap it doesn't work on me."  
  
Harry almost fell over in surprise. She actually had sounded like the OLD Hermione then. Hermione must have noticed too, for she blinked in surprise at her own speech.  
  
"Why are you doing this Herm?" Harry asked with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
'_God I miss her so much and she's standing right in front of me_.'  
  
"I have to go." Hermione replied and ran out the doors.  
  
Hermione ran, and ran, and ran some more, in fact she ran until she was safe in her own room.  
  
Harry's words kept echoing in her mind.  
  
'. you think you look good? Well you don't, you're just everyone's piece of ass to pass around. To pass around, to pass around.'  
  
The words echoed over and over in her mind.  
  
"What's happened to me?" She asked the mirror. Then all of a sudden memories of the summer before 7th year came flooding back.  
  
  
  
~*~*~ **_"Hermione dear! Come down to dinner!"  
  
"I'm coming mom!" Hermione yelled.  
  
'Man, I need to lose some weight, look at this!' Hermione thought as she stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
'I'm never going to get a boy to notice me looking like this! I'm just going to be a book worm to everyone's eyes.'  
  
"Hurry dear it's getting cold!" Her mothers voice sounded from downstairs.  
  
Hermione just sighed and ran downstairs.  
  
"Alright I'm here!"  
  
Dinner was uneventful. Hermione kept picking at her food without really eating it and her mother asked what was wrong.  
  
Hermione put down her fork and asked,  
  
"Mom am I ugly?"  
  
Mrs. Granger stared at her daughter.  
  
"Of course you aren't dear! Whatever made you ask something like that?" Was her hurried response.  
  
"Yes dear, you are a very intelligent, cute young lady and we are very proud of you." Dr. Granger added after his wife.  
  
'Cute? Did he just say I was cute? Oh Merlin.'  
  
Hermione just smiled and pretended to be satisfied with the answer and went back to her beans.  
  
When she got back to her bedroom, she knew she needed a dramatic change. She was almost 17 and still had no boyfriend!  
  
'That is it, from this moment on the old Hermione Granger is dead.'  
_**  
~*~*~  
  
A/N *author holds up que card* Everyone Gasp! *GASP* Should I write another one? Or should I take a break? I did write 3 chapters in a row after all. hehe, the only way to let me know is to review! You never know, the next chapter could be underway! And just to let you all know again, I love ALL of you guys that read and reviewed and liked my story, thanks so much! And I know that I said the "Mystery date would be revealed in this one but I lied. sorry! It's in the next one I swear!


	14. Oh my gosh, I love him!

 A/N Well since I got such positive feedback in the last chapter I decided to write another one! I'm too good to you guys I swear! ***Wink* I'm just kidding, just kidding! But really guys I love you all to pieces! I think a lot of you are going to be very happy with this chapter…**

The ball was slowly coming to an end and the last song started to play. It was a slow song, and Ginny couldn't help but sway to the music a little. She had been talking with her date for almost 3 hours! He was really easy to talk to, and a perfect gentleman. And every time he looked at Ginny she got this tingly sensation in the pit of her stomach.

'_Oh God_,' Ginny thought, '_Am I falling for this guy_?'

"Would you like to dance?" His sexy drawl cut through her thoughts again.

"Yes!" She replied a little too enthusiastically. Her date raised his eyebrows so high she could almost see them above his mask.

Ginny blushed and replied again, this time a little softer.

"Yes, I would love to."

They had only danced once before this, spending the rest of the evening talking, and Ginny couldn't believe what she had been missing. The warmth of his body pressed against hers took her breath away. 

'_God, he's so warm_.'

As if reading her thoughts, he pulled the little redhead closer. He didn't even realize he was doing it. It was then that Ginny's "mystery man" noticed the charm necklace she was wearing. There was a gap in the middle. His eyes flashed, but Ginny didn't notice, she was too caught up in the moment.

'_I can't believe my luck! I actually got matched up with the man of my dreams_!' Her mind screamed at her. Then the other voice came back.

'_You can't do this to Draco! You love him and him only_!'

'_Shut up! Your ruining my moment…_' And Ginny promptly ignored any sensible thought and just decided to enjoy herself.

The song ended and Ginny's heart was pounding a mile a minute. This was the moment of truce. She finally got to find out whom her date was. Dumbledore wordlessly took the glamour charm off and gasps of surprise and some laughter of amusement broke out in the hall.

Ginny pulled her mask off.

"Well you already knew who I was, now it's your turn."

Her date just smirked, and before Ginny's mind had time to register what was happening, he had leaned down and sealed her mouth with his. While their lips were still locked, her date pressed something that felt like a charm into her palm. When they broke apart Ginny looked down at her palm, and gasped.

It was the missing charm on her necklace. 

A Dragon.

"I'm glad you went with the red one." He whispered in her ear.

Ginny gasped again as realization ripped through her.

"I love you." 

And with those final three words, he strode away quickly, leaving a very stunned Ginny in the middle of the dance floor.

The hall was slowly emptying but Ginny stood rooted to the spot as tears started streaming down her face.

It was then her friends ran up.

"Hey Gin you'll never guess who I got matched up with-" Jen stopped in mid sentence when she saw the tears dripping down her friends face.

"Oh Gin what happened?" Jen put a hand on her friend's bare shoulder.

"I'm in love." Ginny choked out, before she was racked with sobs. 

Kim gave her friends a worried look and helped usher Ginny up to her bed. When Ginny had finally calmed down Chris asked her gently, "Who are you in love with Ginny? And why is that so bad?"

"My date… my date, was, he was, he was Draco and I didn't even know it." Ginny said softly. The three girls gasped.

"And I as talked to him more and more, and spent more time with him, I started falling for him again, except I didn't know it was him," Ginny continued, "And at the end of the night, he gave me this." 

She held up the dragon pendant. 

"Oh Ginny." Chris gasped. 

"And he knew it was me the whole time. I should have known."

"But Ginny you do know what this means don't you?" Kim spoke.

Ginny looked up at her friend, eyes shining. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione woke with a start, as the blinds were ripped open. She looked down at herself and groaned. She had fallen asleep crying in the same clothes she wore to the ball, and had a cramp in her neck and her shirt was twisted at an odd angle. Hermione rolled off her bed, and ambled over to the shower, stripping down and getting under the soothing spray of warm water, the events of last night coming back to her in a rush.

Hermione just sighed. 

'_I've ruined myself_.' She thought. '_Is this really the Hermione Granger I wanted to grow up to be?_' 

'_But it makes you feel good about yourself. It makes you feel free_.' Another voice said.

Hermione frowned, 'Now where did that voice come from? Oh well.' Hermione just shrugged it off as she conditioned her hair. But the voices didn't go away.

'_You've ruined yourself. Your nothing but a whore_.'

'_No! You look great, there's nothing wrong with showing it off a little_.'

"A little! Ha! Showing it off a little? More like snog and shag the whole damn school!'

"ARG!" Hermione yelled as she yanked a towel off the rack. 

"Enough of this. I don't need this, and I have to make it stop. Now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny walked around in a daze for the rest of the week. Not really paying attention in her classes and walking around like a zombie. Her friends were extremely worried but supportive all the same.

It was the end of the week before anything happened. It was Friday, and next week was the last week of the winter holidays. Ginny was sitting at her usual desk in Gryffindor common room when an owl fluttered on her shoulder and dropped a note on her potions homework.

Ginny curiously opened the letter, and tears instantly started welling up again.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ I'm sorry that I had to leave so abruptly at the Ball. You have no idea how shocked I was when I saw you walk up. I thought you would recognize me for sure. I just wanted to tell you that I meant what I said that night. And if there is any chance, any chance at all for us, meet me by the lake, tomorrow night at 8:00 and wear the pendant. If you don't feel anything for me, then come anyway but don't wear the pendant. _

_ Always yours no matter what happens,_

_ Draco Malfoy ~ _

Ginny crinkled the letter up in her fist and threw it in the fire, her mind made up, and stomped up the girls dormitory stairs with new resolve. Ginny practically threw open the door, startling her roommates.

"What's up Gin?" Kim asked cautiously.

"I got a letter from Draco." Ginny replied in a slightly quivering voice.

The girls were speechless, but Ginny went on. 

"He told me he loved me you guys, he told me that night. But how do I know? How do I know that he really does?"

Then Jen asked the million-galleon question. 

"Do you still love him?"

To their utter surprise Ginny smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I love him. I love him! I love Draco Malfoy!" Ginny yelled.

The girls didn't know whether to be happy, surprised, or to question their friends sanity. They decided to go with the first one.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get your man!" Chris jeered happily.

Ginny didn't need telling twice.

A/N ***Tear* I am sorry to inform you that this is almost over. I have only one or two more chapters left. I do have some ideas for a sequel but I don't know yet! Review! Oh and just a clarification on Ginny's hair color, her hair is not really red, as in flame, orange red, but a more burgundy, coppery color. I think I described that in earlier chapters. So her hair didn't clash _that_ horribly with her red dress.**


	15. I love you too

A/N I was threatened to be flayed to an inch of my life if I didn't post this so here it is!

Ginny sprinted down the stairs two at a time, and ran towards the portrait hole. She threw open the picture and was about to run down the hall when a strong hand grabbed her from behind, clamping it over her mouth.

Ginny tried to scream but the hand was too tight around her face. Her eyes were open wide in shock and a tiny bit of fear.

"Caught you, you little weasel." 

'_I've heard this voice before.' Ginny thought, but before she could go one she was being dragged down the hallway. Halfway down the deserted hall however there was a disturbance as her attacker stopped abruptly._

"What the hell, are you doing here Granger?"

Ginny spun around when she felt her captors arms loosen in shock, and tried to run for it, but he bound her in thin cords with a wave his wand, and muttered something so Ginny couldn't get more than 5 feet away from him. This gave Ginny a chance however to see her captors face.

"Blaise." Ginny spat.

Blaise chose to ignore Ginny and turned back to Hermione.

"Well it looks like we're both here for the same thing." Hermione said raising her eyebrows.

Blaise gazed at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

I was just on my way to wait for this little one to come out of the portrait hole, where I would have _escorted her to the lake for a nice __chat." Hermione said pointedly._

Blaise nodded with a wicked smile on his face. "I like how you think Granger, but I do I have use for this-" He stopped to give Ginny a look up and down appreciatively. Ginny thought she was going to puke.

"Gee are you suggesting what I think your suggesting Blaise?" Ginny asked in a sweet little girl's voice. "Because _that is very hard to do without a vital part of a males anatomy, one in which YOU do not have." _

Hermione chortled at this last statement and Blaise just gave her a piercing look and smirked remarkably resembling Draco at the moment.

"That's not what you're going to think when you're screaming my name." He whispered harshly in he ear, grabbing her arm.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like, '_Boys,' but didn't comment. _

"Let's go now shall we?" Hermione said grabbing one of Ginny's elbows.

"Hey wait were are you taking me?" 

"Shut up!" Blaise muttered and put a silencing charm on her, so Ginny was mute. With no voice, no help, and no hope.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was pacing back and forth in front of the glittering lake running his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time. 

'_She's not coming, she's not coming' He kept thinking. _

Then he heard voices. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Will you hold still?" Blaise growled at Ginny while he attempted to pull her shirt off.

"You can't that off if you have her hands bound genius." Hermione said lazily from where she was standing.

"And do you have to rape her _now? We should just throw her in the lake and get it over with." _

"Hey I gotta have some fun with this too you know." Blaise replied, trailing a hand down to Ginny's left breast. 

Ginny's eyes widened again, but this time it was in terror. 

'_Oh god he's going to rape me…someone help, please.'_

Just then Ginny felt something wet land on her nose. It was raining. 

"Oh Jesus Christ! Why now?" Hermione wailed.

"Damn it!" Blaise yelled. 

It rained harder, and harder, until it was almost painful. The three were soaked to the bone in less than 3 seconds, and Ginny started shivering.

"Well I guess I don't get a good-bye fuck after all." Blaise growled but smiled an evilly, and crushed his mouth to Ginny's.

Ginny was so shocked that she gasped, and her mouth was invaded my Blaise's hot demanding tongue. Ginny tried to yell and step back but she only succeeded in tripping and falling backwards, taking Blaise with her, onto the soggy ground. 

Ginny sputtered and gasped for air, and realized that the muting charm had worn off. So Ginny did the only thing that made sense. She screamed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the castle, Harry was studying for his transfiguration exam when he heard a distant scream…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You little bitch!" Hermione screamed and clamped her hand over Ginny's mouth to stop her screams. Ginny, having fought with her before lashed her foot out and tripped the girl so she landed in the mud on her butt. 

"Mud is a great look for you Whoremione you should stay here, it suits you." Ginny hissed. She leaned over so she could reach into her pocket for her wand and muttered the counter curse. But just as Ginny's hands were freed, Blaise tackled her to the ground.

"You stupid little girl, I'm going to take you now!" He screamed with rage and tried to tear off Ginny's shirt. It was wet with the pouring rain and sticking to her body, but he still succeeded in tearing it in various places. Ginny struggled and kicked him in the crotch. 

Hermione seeing that Blaise was temporarily detained grabbed Ginny around the waist and dragged her to the shore of the lake.

"Get off me!" Ginny screamed through the rain.

By this time Blaise had recovered and pulled Ginny from Hermione's grasp.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione yelled.

Blaise ignored her, pushed Ginny up against a tree trunk and started kissing her with delirious lust and rage. 

It all happened very fast. The last thing Ginny saw was a silver blur before she fell to the ground…

A/N Should I stop? Should I? Should I? Hmmm nah I'll go on. Cuz I love ya. 

Draco slammed his fist into Blaise's jaw and there was an astounding **crack as it broke beneath his knuckles. Blaise fell to the floor, but Hermione still set on her goal shoved Ginny back onto the bank. **

"Draco!" Ginny screamed.

But just as Draco was about to rush to help Ginny, there was yet another blur, this time black, and the next instant Hermione was staring into the emerald green eye's of a soaking wet, Harry Potter. (A/N VERY nice mental image isn't it? Not to mention Draco… OHH a double deal… hot! Hehe Okay I'll shut up now.)

"Harry?" Hermione breathed.

Meanwhile…

"Draco!" Ginny sobbed.

Draco ran and caught a stumbling Ginny in his arms. 

"Gods, Ginny." Draco whispered, stroking her hair. He held her at arms length and looked at her. 

Her shirt was torn, she was wet, her hair was a mess, and covered in mud, but to Draco, she could never look more radiant. Then he looked down at her neck and almost choked with happiness.

"You wore it." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Of course I wore it. I love you."

For the first time in a long time, Draco Malfoy smiled, a real genuine smile.

"Good, cause for a minute there I thought that I had lost you and-"

"Draco?"

"Yes?" He stopped in mid-sentence.

"Shut up."

Just as Draco was about to ask why, Ginny, no words needed, pulled him down into a long passionate kiss. 

Just a few feet away…

Harry was breathing hard. He didn't mean to land in this position but he was quiet enjoying it.

"Hermione, stop, you have to stop this now!"

Hermione's breath was also very ragged.

'_Oh gods why does he have to be so warm? Wait Herm what are you thinking?'_

"Herm?"

'_Geeze he hasn't called me that in, well in forever, he's so cute when he looks confused…'_

"Harry would you mind getting off of me? I can't breath!" She yelled over the still, pounding rain. 

"Oh sorry." Harry mumbled embarrassed, and stood up, pulling Hermione to her feet.

"Now, what were you doing?"

"How did you know I was down here?" Hermione asked instead, ignoring the question.

"I heard someone scream, but that's not the point Hermione!" Harry suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Look at me!" He yelled. The rain had not subsided. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Why? Why, are you doing this to me?" This made Hermione glance up in shock.

"What?" 

Harry didn't answer he did the only thing his brain told him to. He kissed her. 


	16. I'm here to rescue you

Hermione didn't even hesitate and kissed him back. It was a natural reflex now. But something was different about this kiss. It was warm and sweet. Not hot and demanding like all her other kisses with former lovers. Hermione shivered as a warm tingle went down her spine. 

'_What is this feeling?' Hermione's thoughts were racing._

 The kiss was starting to get more intense as Harry's tongue invaded her mouth, searching every square inch of it. 

Then as abruptly as the kiss came, it ended. Harry looked into Hermione's chocolate eye's searching for something, anything, and then there, it was there, the slight sparkle that one could see only if they were looking as close as Harry was now.

"What was that for?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't really know." Harry whispered back, "what did you want it to be for?" 

"I thought you were with Ginny?" Hermione said, with a slight tone of jealousy. 

"Well I thought I did, but considering she's taken," He glanced over at Ginny and Draco who were still in a lip lock, "I don't think that is an option anymore."

"So what are you trying to say?" Hermione whispered.

"What do you _think I'm trying to say?" Harry whispered again._

"Why are we whispering?" Hermione asked. 

To her surprise, Harry burst out laughing. 

"I don't know why are we whispering?" 

"UGH! Harry! WHY do we keep answering each others questions with questions?" Hermione blanched. "SEE! I did it again!"

This just made Harry laugh more.

"What?!" Hermione yelled at him, getting frustrated.

"It's just that," Harry started, wiping away tears, "I haven't had this much fun since…" He trailed off.

Hermione hung her head.

"Since I destroyed myself?" She said softly.

Harry walked over to her and tilted her chin up.

"No. You didn't destroy yourself. I know the old Herm is in there, do you know how?" 

Hermione just shook her head.

"Because that is the Herm I fell in love with." 

"What?" She gasped, "How could you have fallen in love with this?" She asked gesturing to herself, "Look at me! I'm a mess. I've slept with half your friends Harry! How can anyone love this?" 

Tears were streaming down her face now.

"What you said to me the other day hurt me Harry, it hurt me a lot, and do you know why?"

Harry just looked at her.

"Because I knew you were right. No one has ever said it to me like that before. I was so caught up in how what I was doing made me feel, and now I realize what I was doing to others." She gazed at Ginny in Draco when she said this.

"Herm?" Harry asked gently.

"Why didn't you tell this to anyone before? You know Ron and I are always there for you." 

Hermione shook her head.

"I know, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I just thought that you wouldn't understand since it's really kind of a girl thing you know?"

Harry nodded, and opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny and Draco had walked up.

"Well I would ask if you were okay, but judging by that look on your face, and who you have next to you, I would about assume you were just fine." Harry said smiling.

Ginny smiled back and replied, "Yes Harry I am just fine, thank you for asking." Then she turned to Hermione, who looked nervous.

"Look Ginny before you say-" Ginny held up a hand.

"No wait let me get something out first." Ginny took a deep breath. 

Hermione braced herself.

"Can we please, please get the hell out of the goddamn rain? I'm freezing!"

For the first time in a long time, Hermione smiled, that smile turned into a giggle and soon there was a ring of laughter all around. 

Ginny had just proved to Hermione that acceptance and forgiveness did not need words.

A/N That's it! It's over! I know there are a lot of unanswered questions but the epilogue will be up soon! And didn't I say something about a sequel? ***Wink* Oh and 10 points to who can guess what song I got this chapter title off of… (hint : read my bio)**


	17. Epilogue Happily ever after

A/N Wow it's finally over… ***SNIFF Dabs at eyes* okay sorry. But there WILL be a sequel. Hehe *****grins* And 10 points to Chanita and Diamond Angel for getting the song right! I love Eminem! Hehe sorry. Oh and sorry if I mess up the wedding scene a bit, I haven't been to one in a while. Cheers! **

EPILOGUE- 5 months later…

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Harry you have no idea what I just heard! Someone told me that you and Herm were…" Ron trailed off as he saw who was attached to his best friends arm, and did a double take.

"Herm? You're, you're… YOU!" Ron yelled giving his old best friend a bear hug.

"Now, now Ron enough of that from you, you're making Harry jealous." Hermione winked at her friend as she said this.

"Wow! I can't believe it. When?" Ron asked, incredulous.

"Well I could ask you where you have been for this whole escapade, it's been a while now." Harry asked looking at his friend curiously. "I didn't notice before because I was so caught up in… stuff, but now that I think of it you have been sort of distant with me, what's up?"

Ron's ears turned red.

Hermione grinned from ear to ear, getting a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "Yes Ron where HAVE you been? Hmmmm?"

'_This is way too much fun' Hermione thought as she watched her friends face turn an indescribable shade of red. _

"Well I'm sort of in a relationship of my own."

"Oh?" Harry looked mildly surprised, then thought, '_this is way too much fun.'_

"With who?" Hermione asked with that same sparkle in her eyes.

"That's not important-" Ron started but was cut off by a girlishly sweet voice.

"There you are Ronnie-bunches and oats!" Pansy exclaimed clutching Ron's arm.

Harry and Hermione turned to Ron in unison and with their eyebrows shot up.

"Ronnie-bunches and oats?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay Ginny just breathe for a second, in and out in and out, now one, two three, PUSH! Okay honey your doing great a couple more and we're there." Draco mumbled in Ginny's ear. 

Ginny nodded panting squeezed her eyes shut and heaved.

"Okay again, PUSH!" 

Ginny let out one final breath as the dresser backed up against the wall, securing in place.

"Phew," Ginny said wiping her brow, "now that was a workout."

"No, last night was the REAL workout." Draco winked at her.

Ginny blushed. 

"Oh how can I forget THAT."

Draco just chuckled and looked around the room.

"Wow this place looks great. I like it even better than I was before."

Ginny and Draco had decided to redecorate their "secret spot" so it looked more cozy.

"Yeah I know, who would of thought what just a few more bits of rearranging and curtains could do?" 

"Not to mention the most beautiful thing of all." Draco drawled as she drew Ginny to his chest.

Ginny feigned a hurt expression.

"Draco, the curtains aren't THAT great, I thought you thought more of me than that." She gasped clutching her bosom in mock disappointment.

Draco just smiled and closed the distance between them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

3 Months Later…

"Ginny hurry up! It's about to start! The brides maids are all waiting for you!" Molly Weasley's voice floated through the house.

"Coming mum!" Ginny yelled, dabbing the finishing touches of lip-gloss on her full lips.

She grabbed her bouquet, lifted her skirts and flew down the stairs walking up right as the bridesmaids were about to march down the aisle. 

"Sorry I'm late." She whispered to Ron who was to be ushering her down the aisle.

"You look beautiful." He answered.

Ginny beamed.

"So do you."

Ron blanched.

"I never struck myself as the feminine type."

Ginny laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.

"You know what I mean you prat."

Ron was about to reply when the music started playing and they were given their que. Ginny, being the maid of honor and Ron being the best man, went first.

Ginny put on her most dazzling smile and slowly walked down the aisle. About half way there she turned her head slightly to the left to see the love of her life staring adoringly at her.

'I love you,' she mouthed at him.

'I love you more,' he mouthed back.

This just made Ginny's smile wider as she reached the altar that was set up in the Weasley's back yard. She turned swiftly and gracefully toward the aisle, but not before flashing the groom another dazzling smile, as the other bridesmaids took their places. 

There was a short pause in the music, then the organ started up again, as the bride came down the aisle.

Ginny heard a short intake of breath, from her left and turned to see the look on Harry's face as Hermione came down the aisle.

'_Wow. She looks, gorgeous. I don't deserve this, what if I mess up? Will she ever forgive me?'_

As if reading his thoughts, Ginny suddenly turned to him and whispered, "You'll do fine." And gave him a warm smile.

To her relief she saw his shoulders relax a bit as Hermione approached the alter.

_This is it.' Harry thought._

_'This is the moment of truce, this moment is going to stay with me forever...'_

END.


End file.
